Feelings
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Gray is Lucy's childhood friend. Natsu is Lisanna's childhood friend. Sting is the new student. Juvia is Gray's biggest fan. Lyon is starting to fall in love. All the unexpected happens here! Read on, and don't forget the reviews!
1. The New Semester

**Hello, everyone :) **

**This is the very first time I wrote an english fanfic, and I hope my english was not so bad. **

**And fyi, my grammar was pretty bad but I need to make it better, don't I? **

**So with this fanfic, I hope my english would be better. And I also hope more readers come to love my fanfic :) So, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

It's another new morning. The sun is shining so bright, and there's lots of clouds up in the sky. A young beautiful blonde girl is making her way to her school. She is wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and a blue skirt. Her long black socks reached her knee. She let her hair loose, showing her beautiful long hair.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She is a student in Fairy Tail High School (FTHS) and she's in second grade.

As she's entering her school gate, lots of boys staring at her. Well, hard to not admit that she is exceptionally beautiful. Not to mention she is smart and popular. There are lots of boys who would like to confess to her, if it wasn't because of her childhood friend aka best friend who was so protective. And that childhood friend of her is standing next to her, walking beside her. He is hot. His body is tall and muscular, not to mention he is handsome _and _smart_ and _popular. He is wearing a white shirt and a blue tie, and a long blue pants. He has a dark blue hair, which makes him more attractive to girls.

"Gosh, today is hot." Lucy murmurs.

"Next time, tie your hair." says her childhood friend.

"Yep. Forgot to grab one this morning." Lucy sighs.

Her childhood friend grabbed her hand.

"You know, your body's temperature is so out of normal." Lucy chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, this way I can make you feel better." Her childhood friend says.

Lucy laughs. "Thanks Gray."

Gray Fullbuster smiles. He has been Lucy's friend ever since they were three years old. Lucy has always said about how his body is so cold. Normally, whenever Lucy felt so hot, he would just wrap his hand around her, using his body temperature to make her feel comfortable.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh, there's your fans." Lucy says. "And there's your biggest fan." She points a blue wavy haired girl. She is wearing the same uniform as Lucy.

"Please tell me you didn't know her name." Gray says.

"Why? I mean, come on Gray! She always cheers for you!" Lucy says.

"Yeah, yeah, she cheered for me. And you cheered for me. That's more important to me." Gray says.

"What? She cheered for you or I cheered for you?" Lucy asks.

Gray turn his eyeballs around. "Do I have to repeat it?"

"Well you could stop be so confusing." Lucy chuckles. "Come on Gray, she has been your fan-biggest fan-ever since we started high school! What was her name? Ah, Juvia Lockser!"

Gray laughs a bit. "Are you kidding me? Look here, lady, _lots_ of girls fancy us. Not just me."

Lucy wraps her arm around Gray's arm and smiles. "Yep, but that Juvia has always been looking at you. And only you."

Gray pats Lucy's head. "I'm more concern about you than her."

Lucy laughs. "Yeah yeah, because we are childhood friends."

Gray smiled but he didn't say a word. He had recognized this feeling and ever since then, he has always been thinking about it.

He liked Lucy a lot. He loved her smile, he loved her cheerfulness, he loved her cuteness, he loved everything about her. But since two years ago, something changed inside of him. His heart started to beat really fast whenever he's around her. And he became more protective of her. He scared he might lose her.

To Lucy, they are maybe just childhood friends. But to him, it's more than that. He wanted to make Lucy realizes her true feelings of him. He wanted a happy ending for both of them.

He recognized how he truly felt about his best friend, but he didn't want to say a word about it. When Lucy is ready, he'll say everything. And when that moment comes, he knew that a truly happy ending is ready for both of them.

"Do you have any basketball practice?" Lucy asks.

Gray nods. "Wait for me?"

"Sure," Lucy says. "but treat me something afterwards."

Gray wraps his arm around Lucy's neck. "Anything for you."

* * *

"Lu-chan! Happy new semester!" A short blue haired girl with yellow bandana jumps towards Lucy and huggs her.

"Good morning too, Levy-chan." Lucy says.

"Hard to admit we are now officially became second graders!" Levy says happily.

Lucy laughs and walks towards her desk, behind Levy's. Gray follows her and put his bag on a desk behind Lucy's.

"And I am so happy we are classmates again! Although Lisanna and Cana are in next class." Levy says.

"With this year, I officially pronounce that me and Gray had been classmates for eight years, starting our third year in elementary school." Lucy chuckles.

Gray smiles.

"You guys are so inseparable." Levy murmurs and laughs.

"Too bad for you, eh, Levy?" Gray teases. "You and Gajeel are not in a same class."

Gajeel Redfox is Levy's boyfriend. They are in a relationship ever since a year ago. It's hard to imagine a barbarian like Gajeel could actually fall in love with Levy. Well, Levy McGarden is a petite cute girl. She is really good with poetry and such, and she has a sweet smile. Guess that what makes her interesting in Gajeel's eyes.

"Don't tease me!" Levy protests. "It's not fair. This school always separates couples. What a hating couple school."

Lucy and Gray laughs. And suddenly, their class' door is slams open.

"Gray! Why wouldn't you wait for me?" A bluish silver haired guy says. He is handsome, his appearance is not much different from Gray. He is also popular and smart. He is Lyon Vastia, Gray's twin brother. Although they are twins, apart from their body builds, they had nothing else in common. Not even the faces.

They have one older sister named Ultear Milkovich and an older brother named Jellal Fernandez. If you are wondering why they didn't have the same family name, just ask their parents. But normally they would answer: _because we like those names and we wanted our children to be called by those names. _

"Why? Because you are so slow, Lyon." Gray answers.

"Told you to wake me up! Hey there, Lucy." Lyon says and pats Lucy's head. Being Gray's childhood friends for about thirteen years makes the both families goes along.

"Don't pat her head!" Gray snaps. "And what the heck are you doing here? Besides, Ul-_nee_ (older sister) told me to just leave you alone."

"You are her childhood friend, so am I! I'm here because I'm a student in this class, stupid. Damn, that sister of ours sure is cruel." Lyon says.

"No, she's not your childhood friend! Great, I'm in a same class as you?" Gray sighs.

"Whatever. Yeah, see? This school is really sucks. Why from all people possible, I have to be in a same class with my own twin?" Lyon protests.

"Why do we must be born as a twin anyway?" Gray sighs again.

Then, their class' door slams open again. This time, there are two students.

"Oh, Natsu _taichou_ (captain). We're in a same class, eh?" Lyon says. He and Gray are both in basketball club.

Natsu Dragneel, the FTHS' basketball club's captain grins. He has a spiky pinky hair and he has the same body build as Gray and Lyon. He is also popular, because he is handsome and smart in a way.

"Juvia is in this class too." Lucy grins. "Seems like your fan is here." She teases her childhood friend.

"Oh so that's Gray's biggest fan?" Lyon asks. "Not bad, bro."

"Jeez, couldn't this get any worse?" Gray protests.

"Gray-sama." Juvia blushes.

"Yo, guys!" Natsu walks towards the gang. "So we're in a same class! Oh, who are they?"

"This blonde is my childhood friend, _taichou_. Her name is Lucy. This blue haired girl is Lucy's friend, Levy." answers Gray.

Natsu nods. Childhood friend, eh?

"Eh, aren't you Lisanna's childhood friend?" Levy asks.

Natsu nods again.

"Really?" Lyon asks.

Natsu nods one more time.

"So, don't forget about today's practice." Natsu reminds.

"Yeah, we'll be in time." Gray promises.

Then, the bell rings. Lyon put his bag beside Gray's and Natsu put his beside Lucy's. Just then, their homeroom teacher comes. He is a tall man, with a friendly smile and sharp eyes. His name is Doranbolt, but all of the students called him Mest-_sensei_ (teacher).

* * *

**So, this is the end of first chapter!**

**It would be more than pleasure to me if you, readers, give me reviews!**

**:D**


	2. New Friends

**I'm back with the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Mest-_sensei_ says. "I welcome all of you back in the new semester. To start this day, I would like to welcome a new student in this high school. Come on in."

Then, the class' door is opens. A tall, muscular guys is standing. He has the same blonde hair as Lucy's.

"Students, welcome your new friend. His name is Sting Eucliffe. You probably knew him as the twin brother of Rogue Cheney, Sabertooth High School's popular guy. He is currently studying overseas. Sting here refused to follow his twin's footstep and chose this school instead. Sting, go ahead and introduce yourself." Mest-_sensei_ says.

"Yo. I'm Sting." he says with plainly.

"Oh my Lu-chan, sorry for saying this but he _is _hot." Levy clasps her hands.

"Not wrong, Levy-chan," Lucy agrees. "he surely is handsome."

Gray grumbles. "I'm so way more handsome than him."

Natsu laughes. "Lost your charm, Gray?" he teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Gray says.

"Kyaaaa!"

"OMG! HE IS HOT!"

"If he enters basketball club, I'm so going there to watch!"

"He's so dreamyyy!"

"Whatever, even if he is Rogue's-the handsome-twin. He is attractive too!"

All the girls started to scream. Well, most of them, except three. One of them is definitely Juvia Lockser, as she only sees Gray as the most handsome one. She is looking at him while blushing, from her seat which is two chairs across behind Gray's. The other one is Levy McGarden, because she has Gajeel, the brutal guy but also attractive in a way. The last one is Lucy Heartfilia. It's kinda normal for her to see cool guys, as her friends are all handsome guys.

"Okay Sting, go and sit down. There's an empty one beside Levy's. There, the blue haired girl with bandana." Mest-_sensei_ says.

Sting walks towards his chair, put his bag on his desk, and sits down. Natsu, who is sitting behind him pokes him. Sting turned his head.

"So, what club you wanna join? Decided yet?" Natsu asks.

Sting nods. "Basketball club." he says.

Natsu smiles. "Really? Oh by the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm the captain. Besides you is Levy, behind her is Lucy, that guy is Gray. Behind me is Lyon, Gray's twin. All three of us joined the basketball club."

"Nice to meet you." Sting says and gives a slight smile.

"Oh jeez, even your smile is dazzling!" Levy chuckles.

Lucy hit her friend's head slowly. "Remember Gajeel! Remember your one year!"

Levy pouts. "I'm not cheating, okay?"

Lucy laughs. "Well, you are so dead if you cheats and Gajeel knows about it."

"So, Sting, we have a practice today's afternoon. Care to join in?" Natsu offers.

"I'd love to." Sting says.

"Nice!" Lyon smiles.

"Hei, isn't today the new semester starts? So your clubs gonna receive more players." Lucy says.

"Come to think of it," Gray agrees. "good, more juniors."

"Your evil grin is telling me that you're up to something bad." Lucy says.

"What? Can't a senior be happy?" Gray asks.

"Don't torture them, stupid." Levy says.

"I'm not."

"Usually, newbies are so damn cute. You know, their innocences, and how they look up to the _senpai_s (seniors)." Levy says.

"I wonder if this year we're gonna win the regional tournament again." Lucy says.

"Damn straight we are!" Natsu agrees. "Gonna keep the records fired up!"

"There still about like more than half a year before the regional tournament. If we win this one, we'll be going to the nationals. Then, internationals!" Levy sounds excited.

"Too bad last year we lost from Blue Pegasus High School in the nationals." Lyon sighs.

"Yeah, I mean their students are so flashy, but those three really stole the stage." Levy agrees.

"Did you watch the game last year, Sting?" Lucy asks.

Sting nods. "Although I didn't see yours. That Blue Pegasus lost to Lamia Scale High School."

"Ah that school. Yeah, that Jura is sure tall, like a wall or something." Lyon says.

"I still wanna have my revenge towards those three from BPHS." Natsu says.

"Who?" Sting asks.

"The triplets from BPHS. They are cool and talented. Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki." Gray answers.

"Oh, the aces." Sting says.

"Say, does SHS plays basketball too?" Natsu asks.

Sting shakes his head. "Most of their students hate sports. Like my brother. All he cares about is studying."

"Aww, not fun." Levy says.

"Well, good that his twin brother loves sports," Natsu laughs. "we would be more than happy to have you in our team. Judging from your body built, I'd say you're going to be a splendid player."

Sting smiles. "Thanks."

"Let's all be friends, shall we?" Lucy proposes.

"That would be a splendid idea!" Levy clasps.

"Okay, so be ready for the new semester. Enjoy your lessons, children!" Mest-_sensei_ smiles and walks out from the class.

"Study again." Lyon grumbles.

* * *

RING! RING!

"Bell! Lunch!" All the students scream.

"Alright, but don't forget to read the next page. Just because you guys are seniors, doesn't mean you all can lack of studies." Warren-_sensei_ warned.

The students are just nodding then after the teacher went out, they also go out.

"Lucy! Levy!"

Lucy and Levy turn their heads. Two lovely girls are standing behind them. One of them has white hair, the other has brown hair. Behind them, a girl with red hair is standing.

"Cana! Lisanna! Oh, who is that?" Levy asks.

"Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet." The red haired girl answers. She is exceptionally beautiful.

"Yikes!" Lyon and Gray say at the same time. "Aren't you Jellal-_nii_'s (older brother) girlfriend?"

Erza smiles and nods.

"Hold on, aren't you our student council's president?" Levy asked.

"Bingo!" Lisanna answers.

"Who's that blue haired girl?" Cana asks and points behind Levy.

"Oh, that. Her name is Juvia. Gray's biggest fan." Lucy answers.

"Oi, Juvia!" Lucy calls.

"Ye-yes?"

"Want to eat lunch with us?" Lucy asks.

Juvia blushes, thinking a lunch together with her Gray-sama.

"Su-sure."

"And this guy?" Lisanna asks.

"He's Sting. New guy." Levy answers.

"Where's Gajeel?" Cana asks.

"Look, he's there!" Lucy points on a black haired guy who's walking towards them.

"Okay, this is one big group. Where will we be eating?" Cana asks.

"Rooftop!"

The eleven of them then make their way to the school's rooftop.

* * *

"Let's eat!" Natsu shrieks.

"You really are something." Lisanna chuckles.

Natsu grins at his childhood friend. "You know me."

They sit down on the floor and start to chat while opening their lunchboxes. They exchanges their lives stories. They tease Erza and Levy who already had a boyfriend. They laugh and smile. Juvia blushes more when Gray offers her his lunch meal. Sting smiles more as he feels comfortable with his new friends.

"So, more teammates eh?" Gajeel asks while taking a piece of Levy's eggrolls.

"That's mine!" Levy protests.

"Yep, can't wait to see the newbies!" Natsu sounds excited.

"We'll cheer for you!" Lisanna promises.

"Thanks, Lis." Natsu says.

"So, how's you and my bro, Erza?" asks Lyon.

Erza blushes. "We're fine."

"Too bad bro entered Crime Sorcière High School." Gray says.

"So Lucy, you have any siblings?" Erza asks, definitely tries to avoid the subject about her boyfriend.

Lucy nods. "One little sister. Wendy Marvell."

"What is she look like?" Natsu asks.

"Hmm, let's see," Lucy starts. "She's petite and has a long blue hair. She's kinda shy and now she's in Fairy Tail Junior High School. She's in the first grade."

"And to your surprise, Wendy has a boyfriend already. The son of her school's principal. Romeo Conbolt." Gray continues. "And her sis is still single."

"Stop teasing me, meanie!" Lucy grumbles.

They laugh. And none of them had any ideas that this kind of feeling would change sometime later.

* * *

**Finishedd !**

**Review please?**


	3. The Start of The Confusion

**Here goes chapter three !**

**I am so on fire with this new fanfic !**

**Enjoyy :D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

RING! RING!

"Yeah, school's over!" Natsu screams.

"Mr. Dragneel, I would have to remind you that this is still a classroom!"

"Sure, whatever Laki-_sensei_." Natsu grins towards the chemistry teacher.

"Come on guys! Can't wait to see the newbies!" Lyon slings his bag and walks out of the class.

Oh, in case you haven't figure it out, let me tell you this. FTHS' basketball club _is_ enormously famous. All of the girls fancy this club, and there are biggest three. Natsu Dragneel as the captain, Gray Fullbuster as the vice-captain and Lyon Vastia as the main forward. Now that Sting Eucliffe joins the club, more girls are excited.

The gang make their way out of the classroom and group up with their friends.

"Wow, your club sure is something." Levy says as more girls circle the gang.

"Too bad Gajeel didn't join the same club." Lucy adds.

"He loves baseball so much." Cana agrees.

"This girl here sure loves you, Gray." Gajeel teases.

"Oh shut up!" Gray murmurs.

Sure enough, Juvia is blushing badly.

As the gang walk towards the gym, more girls circle up and more boys in line. Girls to see the boys, boys to see the girls. When Natsu opens the gym's door, there were lots of guys already in the field. Their faces are somewhat unfamiliar, indicates that they are the newbies.

"Yo! Hello there!" Natsu greets.

"Now thit is _too_ much newbies." Lyon says.

"I'm off to my club. See ya guys! Come on Levy!" Gajeel bids.

"Ah, sure. See you later Lu-chan!" Levy says and follows her boyfriend.

"Well, I better go to my club as well. It maybe not popular as this club, but still there are newbies there." Cana forbids too. She joins the prophecy and fortune-telling club.

"And I should go back to the student council office. Still got loads of papers to take care." Erza also forbids and makes her way back to her office.

The remaining girls enter the gym with the boys. "We'll just go to the spectators seat. Have fun!" Lisanna says.

"G-good luck, Gr-Gray-sama." Juvia says shyly.

"Good luck Natsu." Lisanna says.

"Good luck, Gray, Lyon, and you too, Sting." Lucy smiles.

"Okay, newbies!" Natsu clasps his hands. "Who's up for the challenge?"

"This is our new official member, Sting Eucliffe. We recruited him actually. Well, kinda. Anyway, this is more than what we expecting earlier, so we'll just gonna see what you got." Gray continues.

"Do your best here. If not, well, you just gotta had to be satisfied with sitting on the reserve seats." Lyon adds.

"Okay, let's see. Regular members! Split into two teams! Newbies, three teams. No, no, four teams. Guys, let's team up. Whoever win the pre.. pree.. what is the word?" Natsu asks.

"Preliminary." Lyon says.

"Yep, yep, that's the one. Whoever wins it, will face us." Natsu continues.

"Your grammar is still helpless." Gray says.

"Who needs grammar in basketball match?" Natsu asks.

* * *

"Gray-sama..."

"Juvia sure loves Gray, huh?" Lisanna asks.

"Yep. Just like you loves Natsu, Lis." Lucy says.

Lisanna blushes and looks at Lucy. "Wha-?"

"Oh, come on, I'm not that blind." Lucy says. "It clearly shows how much you loves him you know."

Lisanna blushes more and take a look on her childhood friend who is standing at the corner of the field, watching the _kouhai_s (juniors) playing.

"We-well, it's true that I love him." Lisanna admits.

Lucy smiles softly. "Since when?"

"Around four years ago." Lisanna answers.

"And you haven't say a word?" Lucy asks.

Lisanna shakes her head. "We've been friends for about ten years, Lucy. I mean, it's just.. I'm scared. For six years I only see him as my childhood friend, now I see him as my crush."

Lucy smiles gently. "What do you think about him?"

"He's kind, handsome, stupid and yet smart in a way, brave, strong, and he cares a lot about me." Lisanna says softly. "But he is so dull about this kind of thing Lucy, I'm not sure he has the same feeling as I do."

"Well, who knows?" Lucy says and looks at the play. "Boys are so unpredicted you know. If Natsu is really that dull, maybe you should just be honest with him."

Lisanna blushes. "I can't do that." she says. "I mean what if he just sees me as a childhood friend? And nothing more? It's so heartbreaking, Lucy."

"Yeah, but if you just hide it like this, he would never knows." Lucy says and winks one of her eyes.

Lisanna stays silent. Lucy pats her shoulder. "Look, take this slowly and gently, okay? You don't have to confess to him now just because I implicitly said so. When the time is right, he'll know."

Lisanna nods. "Thanks Lucy." Lucy smiles. "How about you and Gray?" Lisanna asks.

Lucy laughs. "What about us?"

"What kind of feelings you have for him?" Lisanna asks.

Lucy smiles slightly. "Well.."

"You like him? Like as love?" Lisanna asks.

Lucy grins. "Well.."

"Oh come on Lucy!" Lisanna pleas.

Lucy laughs. She put her hand under his chin and stares at her childhood friend. Then she lost in her deep thoughts.

Gray's dark hair sure is pretty. He had grown taller, while he was at the same height as Lucy back when they are still in middle school. _Now, what do I think about him?_, Lucy says in her mind.

To be honest, Lucy likes Gray. Being with him makes her happy. He is always there for her, ready to listen to her and stood up for her. Lucy cares a lot about Gray and Lucy couldn't imagine what would she be looked like if she didn't have Gray as her best friend.

But is Lucy's like really is love? Now that's something Lucy hasn't figure out. She doesn't know her own feelings.

"Well," Lucy starts. "I don't know Lisanna."

"Huh? Why?" Lisanna asks.

Lucy smiles. "I wonder why."

Lisanna then stares at Lucy and sighs. "Well, time will answer."

Lucy laughs.

"Oh, the final group wins! So, they up to the _senpai_s!" Lisanna says.

"Go, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheers.

"_Ganbatte_ (good luck) Natsu!" Lisanna cheers.

Gray lifts his hand and gives a small wave towards Lucy. Lucy smiles and waves back at him. Then she caught Sting's blue eyes. She doesn't know why, but those blue eyes seems... Intensely gazing at her. Soft, gentle and yet heart-thumping gaze.

"Good luck guys!" Lisanna's cheer wakes Lucy up.

"Win this match, Gray!" Lucy shouts. "You lose, double my portion!"

Gray smiles and Lucy's heart skips a beat. "You're on the bet!"

Juvia blushes. She knew that smile wasn't for her but still, that smile was gorgeous.

"Let the fight begins!" Natsu says excitedly.

* * *

**Finished !**

**Seems like it gets shorter ._.**

**Reviews please ?**


	4. A New Feeling

**Chapter four is here !**

**Thank you all, my lovely readers :3**

**Your reviews are precious :D**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Lyon and Sting get ready for their match. There are only four of them, against a group of newbies.

"You regulars need some more trainings. How can you guys lost to the newbies?" Lyon says with certainty.

"Yes.." The regulars reply shyly.

"Lack of calcium and potassium." Gray adds.

*I'm not really sure potassium's good for basketball players, but for the story's sake, just let it be :p*

"We're so sorry.."

"Well, you must see how Sting plays it." Natsu comments.

"Isn't he's a newbie?" One of the regulars asks.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asks him again.

"Well, I mean.. Why did you put him in your team?" That regular member asks again. "But _taichou_, if that's your decision.."

"Hmm," Natsu says. "I'll show you why I put him in my team. Come on newbies!"

The newbies enter the field. They had their ten minutes break already. Some of them are panting heavily, so they did switches. They replace the very tired ones with the not-so tired ones.

"Natsuuuu!" Lisanna calls. "Win this match okay, _baka_ (stupid)? If not, you're going to piggyback me every single day!"

"Hey! Not fair! You're heavy, Lisanna!" Natsu yells back.

"Gray! I'm waiting for my double portion!" Lucy shouts.

"You're not getting that double portion, Lucy!" Gray replies. "You're treating me!"

"Hey! That's not our first agreement!" Lucy protests.

"Alright, alright, I'll treat you, but no double portion!" Gray decides.

"Good luck, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheers, then blushes madly.

"Good luck, Lyon! Sting! You guys lose, treat me too! You guys win, treat me either way!" Lucy shouts.

Lyon laughs and Sting smiles. "She sure always has her own way." Lyon comments.

"Begins!"

There are 6 newbies against 4 top regulars. *Just consider Sting is one of the 4* First of all, Natsu holds the ball. He bounces it up and down, glancing towards his teammates.

"I'm all fired up." he says and he starts running.

Being the _taichou_ means he really possess some real skills. Natsu could runs fast and his control of the ball is excellent. When there are two newbies blocking his way, he passes the ball to the vice-captain, Gray.

Gray is one excellent player too. He became the vice-captain so he could support Natsu. Although he is the vice-captain, his ability to control the ball is slightly better than Natsu. Gray runs past the guards easily, and jumps high then shoots. The ball enters the ring smoothly.

Juvia blushes more and even having a small nosebleed.

"Juvia!" Lisanna and Lucy panic.

Then the newbies turn. One of them dribbles the ball then starts to run. He's pretty fast, but when Lyon comes as his blocker, he passes the ball to one of his teammates. Unfortunately, Sting runs faster and snatches the ball.

"Nice!" Natsu shouts.

Sting dribbles the ball and runs through guards. He jumps high, but then one of the newbies-who is pretty tall-jumps also, having his hands block the ball. Sting reacts fast, he moves his body slightly to the right, but passes the ball to his behind. When both Sting and the newbie hop down, Lyon comes-he received the pass from Sting-and makes a slam dunk.

"Yeah!" The girls cheer.

"Oh my!"

"Did you guys see that?!"

"STINGG!"

"NATSUU!"

"GRAYY!"

"LYONN!"

"GOSH I LOVE FTHS BASKETBALL CLUB!"

"Marry meee!"

"Muach muach!"

All of the girls who are standing outside of the gym also cheer. Sting and Lyon make a high-five.

"Not bad. Nope, really good. I guess you're not just a newbie." Lyon says.

Sting shrugs his shoulder. "I play basketball everyday."

"Cool! Alone?" Lyon asks.

Sting nods. "So I'm kinda sloppy."

Natsu pats Sting's shoulder. "You're not sloppy you know. I'd say in.. in.. inex.. What is the word, Gray?"

"Inexperienced, dummy!" Gray answers.

"That's the word!" Natsu grins.

From the spectators' seat, Lisanna slaps her forehead after hearing Natsu. "Gosh, why is my childhood friend so stupid? His grammars!"

Lucy laughs then put a stare on Sting. Wait, hold on a minute. Is it just her or that blonde guy is really looking at her? With his damn pretty blue eyes?

Lucy doesn't take her gaze away, neither Sting. That guy is _definitely_ looking at her. Then she smiles and Lucy's heart skips a beat. Okay, she gotta admit that guy's playing is good. Cool, actually.

Then Lucy slides her eyes a bit, and looking at Gray. Not this one too. Gray is also looking at her! He smiles gently and Lucy's heart does another skip. Gosh, what is wrong with her?

_Gosh, something is wrong here. I mean, come on! I've seen Gray for almost the entire of my life! How can my heart does... whatever it is? And that Sting! He's a new guy and how come my heart... I think I'm too hungry._, Lucy says in her mind.

"Come on guys!" Natsu shouts and that snaps Lucy back.

Okay, she really gotta fix this or her heart will goes crazy whenever she sees Sting _or_ Gray _or_ both of them.

And with that, the match is going on.

* * *

SHOOSH!

"Yeaaahh!"

With the last shoot Sting gave, Team Natsu wins the match.

"Damn! No piggyback ride!" Lisanna complaints softly.

Lucy glances at her best friend. "I see," she says with some funny tone. "you wanna get close to him more."

"Lucy!" Lisanna yells softly and blushes madly.

Lucy chuckles. "Guess you're really in love."

Lisanna blushes. "Don't tease me."

Lucy laughs. "Okaay, I won't." she says. "But I'll tease you sometime later."

"Lucy!" Lisanna protests.

Lucy laughs again.

"Come on, let's congratulate them." Lisanna stands up. "Come on Juvia."

The three of them walk towards the four boys. Juvia blushes madly, as she is closer to her Gray-sama.

Lisanna blushes too, but she can hide it. She took Natsu's towel from his broad shoulder and dries his hair. "Congratulation for your winning." she says and smiles.

Natsu smiles too. Gosh, his childhood friend's smile is so sweet!

"Co-congra-congratula-congratulation, G-Gray-sama..." Juvia mutters.

"Thanks." Gray replies and she blushes more.

Lucy takes Gray's towel and does the same as Lisanna. The different is she gives Gray a light kiss on his forehead-Lucy must stands on her tiptoe-. Juvia blushes and she doesn't know what to do. Then her heart calms down, remembering how often Lucy kisses Gray's forehead. Something that Lucy always does whenever Gray finishes his match.

And don't ask. Gray's heart beats faster and louder.

"How's my play?" he asks.

Lucy smiles while drying his hair. "Cool as always. I'm waiting for my portion."

Gray laughs. "Sure, sure."

Then Lucy moves her gaze to Lyon and Sting. "And you guys are treating me too."

Lyon sighs. "I never say yes you know."

Lucy pats Lyon's cheek. "You didn't say no either. So, treat me."

Lyon laughs. "Alright, fine. I'll treat you tomorrow."

Lucy smiles. Then she looks at Sting. She uses his towel to rub his head. "My treat?"

"I never agree." Sting replies.

"How come you boys are so tight-fisted?" Lucy complaints.

Sting laughs. "Okay, tomorrow's break."

Lucy smiles really wide. "Yeah!"

Gray laughs. Well, to tell the truth, he _is_ kinda of jealous. All this time, Lucy relies on him, and well, this kind of things has always been Gray's duty. A duty which he gladly would do. But seeing how his childhood friend's face looks so happy, he thought to give it a slack. He loves her smile, and he doesn't want it to fade just because his simple jealousy.

And while Lucy is laughing, a certain person is looking at her. Well, this person is good at observing people secretly. And while looking at Lucy, this person thought this in mind : _Gosh, I love her smile. _And this person's heart skips a beat.

* * *

**Yeah, finished !**

**As always, reviews please?**

**Thank youuu :3**


	5. Three

**Konichiwa, minna :D**

**I'm back with the fifth chapter !**

**Enjoy ! :3**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Gray and Lucy are making their way home. Along their way, those two stole everyone's attention. They are truly a good couple. A matching pair. But those two just ignore it as they are accustomed to it already.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Gray asks.

Lucy put her index finger on her chin. "Let's see... How about some ramen? Or udon?"

"Woi, woi, not expensive foods okay? I didn't bring my wallet today, so my cash is limited." Gray says.

Lucy pouts. "Oh I know! How about some takoyaki? Your money enough?"

Gray thinks for awhile. "Guess so."

"So, know where we could get some delicious takoyaki?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. Around that corner." Gray answers.

Gray grabs Lucy's hand and tugs her along. Surprising to Lucy, her heart starts to thump louder.

_Seriously, what is wrong with me?_, she wonders.

"Here." Gray stops. They are standing in front of a shop. The smell of takoyaki whirls out. "Oooi, _oyaji_ (old man)!"

Not a minute later, an elderly steps out. "Ah, it's you Gray-_kun_." he says with a smile.

"Two takoyakis." Gray orders.

"Coming right up! Oh, who is this young lass might be?" The elderly asks.

"Oh, hello! How rude I am to not introducing myself. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy says.

"She's my childhood friend." Gray adds.

The elderly nods for couple of times and gives a somewhat mysterious smile. Deep down, he knows there's something _more_ than just a childhood friend between these two.

"Okay, let me make your takoyakis." he says and steps inside. "By the way, you can call me _oyaji_ too, Lucy-_san_."

Lucy smiles. "Then call me Lucy-_chan_."

The elderly laughs then enters his shop. Then, Gray checks his pocket.

"Oh, crap!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Gray searches through his other pockets. "I've only got enough money to buy one portion!"

Lucy stares at Gray.

"Ah, well, fine then. My treat, Lucy. I don't need to eat. Ul-_nee_ always buys me this takoyaki." Gray says.

Then the elderly comes out. "Two takoyakis."

"_Oyaji_, my money's only enough for one portion." Gray says.

"Aww, too bad." The elderly says.

"We'll just take one then, _oyaji_. Sorry." Lucy apologizes.

"No big deal."

Gray then pays for the takoyaki. There are five takoyakis. Lucy eats one.

"Yummy!" she says happily.

Gray smiles too. Then, to her surprise, Lucy takes one and put it in front of his mouth.

"Open up." she says.

Gray blinks twice. He almost doesn't believe it. Well, this is the _first _time Lucy has ever do this.

"Gray, open up." Lucy says while chewing her takoyaki.

Gray opens his mouth and Lucy put the takoyaki inside.

"We could just share this." she says. "And since you've worked hard today, I'll give you bonus."

Gray just nods but turn his head over, away from Lucy's face. That girl is so happy, she barely notices how mad Gray's blush is. His face is so red. He eats from the same toothpick as Lucy. Now, what is this called? Ah yes, _indirect kiss_. When those words come into Gray's mind, he blushes even more.

"Gray, one more." Lucy says. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Gray shakes his head. His face is still red like crazy, so he doesn't dare to turn his face.

"Gray?" Lucy asks worriedly. "Gray, something wrong?"

Gray shakes his head one more time.

"I'm fine." he murmurs. "You can finish up the takoyakis."

"Ara? Why?" Lucy asks. "Don't you like it?"

"No, no, I like it. It's delicious." Gray replies. "But.. just finish it. I'm full."

"But you only had one!" Lucy says.

Gray put his arm over her shoulders, even though he still doesn't want to turn his face over.

"I'm full. Just finish it up."

And thankfully, Gray doesn't notice either how Lucy blushes.

_What is wrong with me, seriously? I mean, we always did this, but why now I'm blushing?_, Lucy says in her mind.

Both of them spend the rest of their way home in silence, not looking at each other, blushing, having red faces, their hearts beat louder and faster.

* * *

Lucy hugs her pillow and stares at her bedroom's ceiling. She doesn't remember exactly how she arrived at home and how she parted with Gray. It's so blurry. But she still remember completely how her heart turns crazy, thumping louder, beating faster, and doing some sports. How come she could feel that way? She had spent _thirteen_ years with Gray, so why now her heart turns abnormal?

_Do you like Gray?_ Lisanna's question comes back to her. _Like as in love?_

_Do I love Gray?_, Lucy asks herself.

She sighs. She _doesn't_ know the answer. She has no idea. Having Gray by her side all this time... It just feels right. She feels complete when Gray is there for her.

But does that mean she loves him?

She _doesn't_ know. She has _no_ clue. And while Gray's face is roaming around Lucy's mind, suddenly a pair of deep pretty blue eyes come and creeping inside.

Oh, gosh! Now why all of a sudden she thinks of Sting? Well, she admits that Sting sure possesses a beautiful blue eyes. They are so pretty. But Gray's dark eyes are also enchanting.

Sting's blonde hair is just like hers. She loves it. But she also loves Gray's dark hair. Sting has some sweet and gentle smile. Gray has it too. And she loves both. Gosh, what now?

* * *

Gray stares blankly at his windows. He is sitting on his bed, looking at who-knows-what outside his window. He remembers how madly he blushed when that.. that.. that.. _incident_ happened. Okay, maybe for some people it's not a big deal, but to _him_, it's a big deal.

Thirteen years of friendship, and today's the first time Lucy ever done such thing to him. Oh gosh, okay, so let's just get this straight. He's going to say it here, just to shows how certain his heart is.

He LOVES Lucy.

Like a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot.

Okay, maybe that's too exaggerating, but that's how he truly felt. He realized how much he loves Lucy about two years ago. Sure enough, he doesn't say a word. Like he had previously said, he is waiting until Lucy realizes her own feelings towards him. He scares he might lose her, and he becomes protective of her.

She means a lot to him. Well, to be honest, she means _everything_ to him. He could not imagine what kind of life he would have if Lucy isn't by his side.

Then, Gray decides something. He makes a promise to himself.

He's going to do more than what he has done all this time to Lucy. He's going to make her fall for him.

* * *

A certain guy is sitting on his bed, smiling. He has his handphone stuck on his ear, hearing the story that comes from the caller.

"So, how's your day, Sting?"

Sting laughs. The caller is Rogue, his twin brother. Well actually, their mother kinda forgot who born first, so they didn't know who's the big brother. And they actually have the same faces. But because they have different hair colors and styles they became not so same.

"You know, you sounds like you're a gay or something."

"Ha-ha."

"I met someone today."

"Oh?" Rogue asks. "So fast? Even if this is the first day of your school?"

Sting laughs. "Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"How did you know it is a girl?"

"Duh," Rogue answers. "I'm not stupid, twin bro. As far as I know, you're not a gay. So, if you said you met someone with my-long-lost-love tone, I know that it's a girl."

Sting laughs again. "Yeah, yeah, right on spot."

"So? Is she someone like Yukino?" Rogue asks.

Yukino Aguria is Rogue's girlfriend. Right now, she's also studying in overseas, although she enrolls different university with Rogue.

"No, she's more special." Sting says.

"What? How come?" Rogue asks.

"I don't know, Rogue. But she's so enchanting. She has my heart the moment I saw her."

"Ha! Love at first sight!" Rogue says. "And you previously didn't believe that when it happened to me and Yukino!"

Sting rolls his eyes, even though his twin can't see. "Alright, sure, whatever."

"So, tell me her name. By the way, did you join the basketball club?" asks Rogue.

"Yep. And I become one of the regulars already." Sting replies.

"Oh I always know that. You're good at basketball." Rogue agrees. "So, what is your angel's name?"

Sting smiles. He remembers her face, her smile, her cheerfulness, and how he owe her tomorrow. Something which he's going to use to get closer to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia. And I'm going to make her fall for me."

* * *

**Donee !**

**Yippiiii !**

**Sooo, how's this chapter ?**

**I'm so sorry if the characters become OC and kinda weird ._.**

**Anyways, reviews please ?**


	6. The Next Morning : Gray and Lucy

**Hello, minna ! :D**

**I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

**Enjoyy !**

**:D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy wakes up when her buns run away. She had a dream of having lots of delicious foods. Hamburgers, noodles, sausages, meat, buns, and others. She wakes up when suddenly her buns become alive and start to run away.

"Ha, buns running away." she murmurs. "Guess I just can't wait for my treat."

Oh yeah, Lyon and Sting owe her. They're treating her today.

"_Onee-chan _(older sister)? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

Then, Lucy's room's door opens. A petite girl with long beautiful blue hair comes in. She wears a white shirt and gray vest, along with gray skirt. Her black socks reached her knee. She is Wendy Marvell, Lucy's little sister.

"What's up?" Lucy asks.

"Just want to check whether you're awake or not." Wendy answers while hops down to Lucy's bed.

"Ready for school?" Lucy asks. "This is new. Normally you're a sleepyhead."

Wendy pouts. "I'm not that sleepyhead."

Lucy smiles. "Ah, I know!" she says. "Romeo's picking you up, eh?"

Wendy's face turns red immediately. "Lucy-_nee_!"

Lucy chuckles. "How wonderful. Your boyfriend is here to pick you up." she teases. "Well, it's normal for him to do this, seeing you both have been going out for eight months."

Wendy's face turns redder. Lucy nudges her little sister's cheek.

"Ah, I'm so jealous of you." she teases.

"Quit it, Lucy-_nee_! It's not like you don't have anyone to pick you up every morning!" Wendy protests.

"Eh?"

"Jeez, you have a certain _someone_ who always come to pick you up every morning and take you home every evening." Wendy starts to tease.

And out of nowhere, Lucy starts to blush.

"Eh? Eh?" Wendy turns panic. "You blush! You're blushing!"

"Knock it off!" Lucy protests.

Wendy gives a grin. "I smell love in the air~"

"Wendy!" Lucy calls. "You're just a kid!"

Wendy smiles widely. "Whatever. Hurry up and come down! We're having breakfast." Then she slides down from Lucy's bed and opens the door. "_Your_ Gray-_nii_ is coming soon~"

"He's not _my_ Gray!" Lucy throws her pillow to her sister's direction. But, Wendy slams the door so Lucy's pillow hit the door.

The beauty blonde blushes madly.

_For birds' sake, what the heck is wrong with me?_, Lucy grumbles.

Then, Gray's face starts to creep inside Lucy's mind, along with Sting's face.

_Aaaarghhh_, Lucy screams in her mind. _Seriously, what's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about those two! I mean, Gray? My childhood friend? And Sting? My new friend? Gosh, maybe my brain is going to fall apart._, Lucy protests.

Then she stands up, takes her change of clothes and walks towards her bathroom. And she replaces Gray and Sting with her running buns.

* * *

When Lucy reaches her house's dining room, there are three people already sitting. First, is her father. He has yellow hair, with some square yellow mustache and his eyes are so serious and yet so glinting. His name is Jude Heartfilia. He is a successful businessman, you can see his products almost everywhere.

Next to her father, sits her mother. She is the exact resemblance to Lucy (or Lucy is the exact resemblance to her). Her long yellow hair is tied up, creating a bun. She has soft and calm eyes. Her name is Layla Heartfilia.

Sitting in front of her mother is her annoying little sister. Wendy Marvell. Before you ask how Wendy got her blue hair, while the other members have yellow hair, Lucy will answer it.

Layla's grandfather-Lucy's great-grandfather-has blue hair. It's so rare for the Heartfilia family to have a blue hair breed, and yet Wendy's has the gift. Her blue hair is just so beautiful.

"Good morning, sweetie," Layla says. "come on sit."

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad." Lucy says.

"Have your breakfast." Jude says.

Lucy pulls out her seat and sits down. She eats her bread.

"Oh right Mom, no need to give me any _bento_ (lunchbox) today." Lucy says.

"Why?"

"Sting is going to treat me at today's break and Lyon's going to treat me today after school." Lucy answers.

"Who's Sting?" Wendy asks.

"Oh right. I haven't told you guys, have I? He's a new student in my class." Lucy answers.

"What is he look like?" Layla asks.

"Tall, muscular, you know, Gray's type. But he has spiky blonde hair." Lucy answers.

"He joins the basketball club too?" Jude asks.

"He sure is. He's pretty good." Lucy answers. _He's cool actually._, she continues in her mind.

"Speaking of Gray-_nii_, Mom, this morning Lucy-_nee_ blushed when I teased her about Gray-_nii_." Wendy reports.

"Am not!" Lucy cuts. "Jeez Wendy, just take care of Romeo."

Wendy blushes. Layla and Jude laughs. "Oh come on you two," Layla says. "you both are actually the same."

"But I wonder," Jude says. "Lucy, how exactly do you feel about Gray? I mean, you guys are childhood friends for thirteen years already. No changes or anything?"

Lucy blushes. "Guys, honestly! Why do we even talk about this?"

Layla laughs. "Oh dear," she says. "okay Lucy, we won't ask. So stop blushing."

"But I still wonder." Jude cuts.

"Me too!" Wendy adds.

"Guys come on. Give our young lady some slack, okay?" Layla suggests.

"Alright fine," Jude gives up. He really could not fight against his wife. "but whenever you feel like you want to talk about this, we're ready for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ask Lyon-_nii_ to bring me back something." Wendy reminds.

Lucy hits Wendy's head softly. "Jeez, ask _your_ Romeo to buy you something."

"Meanie!"

"As if you ever bring me back something whenever you go on a date with Romeo."

"Well.. That's because I don't have enough money to buy you anything!"

"Okay, so this time I don't have enough money too."

"Lyon-_nii_ has much."

"How come you know something like that?"

"Cool and handsome guys always have lots of money."

"Something is wrong with you. Can't wait to see your prince, eh?"

"Lucy-_nee_!"

DING DONG.

"Ha! _Your_ prince has arrived!" Wendy teases.

"He's not my prince!"

"I'll go and open the door." Layla says.

"Oh, good morning Gray." Lucy can hears her mother's voice. Suddenly, her heart beats faster.

"Wipe that grin off your face, _onee-chan_! You look hideous." Wendy says.

"Don't say something like that!" Lucy protests and comes out.

"There she is." Layla says.

"Yo."

"Hey."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Honestly, can't this heart of mine calms down?_, ask Lucy and Gray to themselves.

"Be careful now." Layla says. "Oh, Wendy! Romeo's here!"

"We'll take our leave. Thank you, aunty." Gray bids.

"Bye Mom!"

"Good bye. Wendy, stop blushing and come out already! Romeo's here!"

* * *

Lucy and Gray walk in silence. Well, actually it's not pure silence. Both of their hearts are beating like crazy.

Gray takes a deep breath, and stretches his hand. He holds Lucy's hand.

Lucy gets a shock. But she doesn't hate it so she doesn't let go of Gray's hand.

Holding hands are something they have done these past thirteen years. But today, it feels different. More comforting, more loving, more heart-thumping.

_I wish time could just stop now._

* * *

**Donee !**

**As usual, reviews please ?**

***I'm so sorry if I'm not that good at creating romantic scenes ._.***


	7. The Next Morning : Natsu and Lisanna

**Konichiwa, minna :D**

***bows***

**Thank you so much for your reviews ! :3**

**This is the seventh chapter !**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"_Onii-saaan_ (older brother)!

Silence.

"_Onii-saaan_, wake uppp!"

Another silence.

"Gosh!"

Tap tap tap.

BRAAK !

"_Onii-san_, wake up!"

"Whoa-? What?"

A sweet petite girl with bright pink hair looks annoyed. She is wearing a white shirt, gray vest and gray skirt. Her black socks reached the middle of her tibia. She tied her hair into two cute pigtails.

*just in case you don't know what tibia is, it's the front bone of your legs :)*

Her job today's morning from her mom is to wake her big brother up. Well, her big brother is a sleep lover, unless there's some match for his favorite sport.

"What are you doing here?" her brother asks. He looks confused.

"I yelled to wake you up! Geez!" she complaints.

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Chelia."

Chelia Blendy is Natsu Dragneel's little sister. She is in the Fairy Tail Junior High School's second grade.

"Did you sleep late again?" she asks.

She maybe the younger sister, but sometimes she acts like Natsu is _her_ little brother.

Natsu scratches his head. He still somewhat unconnected, so he doesn't grin. "Yeah, it was a really good game last night."

Chelia sighs. "Mom's gonna scold you again, you know."

"I did my homework before I watched!" Natsu claims.

"Yeah, whatever. Get up already! Or you'll be late!" Chelia says then she gets out from Natsu's room.

Natsu gets up.

"Oh, by the way," Chelia pops her head into Natsu's room. "clean up your room. It's beyond super messy. If _your_ Lisanna-_nee_ comes in, don't expect me to save you from total embarrassment."

Natsu grabs his pillow and smacks it to his door. Chelia slams his door slightly faster.

"She's not _my_ Lisanna!" Natsu yells.

"Yeah, yeah." Chelia yells back.

"Geez," Natsu complaints. "I never say Lisanna is mine."

* * *

When Natsu gets down to his dining room, his parents are already sitting along with his little sister.

"Morning pops. Hai Mom."

"Couldn't you call me Dad for once in a while?" Natsu's father complaints.

"Yeah, yeah, morning Dad."

"Morning Natsu. Have your breakfast."

Natsu sits down and starts to eat his meal. Natsu's father is a tall and muscular man. He has red hair and very gentle eyes. His name is Igneel Dragneel. While Natsu's mother is a slim and beautiful woman. She has light blue hair and a somewhat dangerous eyes. Her name is Grandine Dragneel. Even though she has light blue hair, none of her kids inherited that. She's sure that her husband's gen is way more dominant than hers.

"So, how's yesterday match?" Igneel asks.

"It was totally cool Dad!" Natsu replies.

"Did you watch late games again?" Grandine asks.

"I did my homework first." Natsu says.

"So you _did_ watch late games again." Grandine says.

"But.."

"Did you or didn't you?" Grandine asks.

"Well, but.."

"Did you or didn't you, young Dragneel?" Grandine once again asks.

Natsu sighs. "Yes, Mom."

Grandine shakes her head. "No wonder your grammar is so poor."

Natsu blushes. "How did you know my grammar was not so good-not that poor, anyway-?"

Grandine smiles. "I have my own spy."

"It's your girlfriend, Natsu-_nii_." Chelia answers.

Natsu blushes. "I don't have any girlfriend!"

"Sure you don't," Igneel teases. "because you're just so dense."

"Huh?" Natsu asks confusedly.

"Honestly, you need to swallow a whole dictionary, so your grammar isn't this bad." Chelia comments. "Did you know what 'dense' means?"

"No, that's why I asked." Natsu replies.

"Geez!" Chelia says.

"What?"

"Dense means you're stupid, Natsu-_nii_. Couldn't see something that is clearly obvious." Chelia answers.

"What this clearly obvious thing that I couldn't see?" Natsu asks.

"The fact that you have a girlfriend."

"I don't have!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you don't," Chelia repeats. "you just haven't confess yet. In case you don't know what confess means.."

"I know what that means!" Natsu cuts.

"Oh? At least you're not as dense as I always think." Chelia replies.

"Chelia!"

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder how come you're my elder brother." Chelia comments.

"Kids shouldn't say something like that!" Natsu teaches.

"Sure, whatever, _nii-san_." Chelia replies.

"Okay, so what's that about? Not confessing thing?" Natsu asks.

"You still wanna talk about that?" Chelia asks.

"Well, why not?" Natsu asks.

"I don't know whether you're stupid or you're dense or you're clueless or you just didn't want to know. Okay, let me ask you first. Who's Lisanna-_nee_?" Chelia asks.

"My childhood friend." Natsu answers.

"There!" Chelia points at her brother. "Now I know you're totally a big idiot."

"What?"

"Natsu, how long have you been friends with Lisanna?" Grandine asks. She starts to feel dizzy hearing her children's fight.

"Umm.. Around ten years maybe?" Natsu replies.

"How do you feel about her?" Grandine asks again.

"Comfortable. I mean, I like being around her." Natsu answers.

"Not that kind of feeling, _baka_!" Chelia snaps. "Let's change the question. Natsu-_nii_, if Lisanna-_nee_ has a boyfriend, how do you feel? If she chose her boyfriend over you, how do you feel?"

Natsu shuts his mouth. Okaay, now this is one tricky question. If Lisanna has a boyfriend.. _If Lisanna has a boyfriend, and she chose him over me, how will I feel?_, Natsu asks in his mind.

"Lonely, I guess." Natsu answers softly.

"Only lonely?" Chelia asks.

_Well, what else?_, Natsu asks. _But, if she chose him over me..._

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Oh, I'll open it." Grandine stands up and walks towards the door.

"Natsu," Igneel calls. "think about Chelia's question carefully. It's maybe not so important for you, but it's terribly for those around you. One advice: just follow your heart. This is not something you can decide using mere logics. Use your heart. Let it speak for you." Igneel advices.

Natsu smiles. "Thanks, Dad."

"Natsu! Lisanna's here!"

Natsu stands up and takes his bag. He then comes out.

"Well Mom, we're going now." Natsu says.

"Careful. Take care of Lisanna."

"Sure, I will."

Then Natsu and Lisanna start to make their way to school. Natsu thinks about Chelia's question.

_What if Lisanna has a boyfriend and she chose him over you, Natsu-_nii_?_

Out of nowhere, Natsu grabs Lisanna's hand and holds it. Natsu acts calmly, but Lisanna blushes madly.

_Well, I wonder if I will only feel loneliness._, Natsu speaks in his mind.

* * *

**Donee !**

**I'm sorry this chapter is not so sweet ._.**

**As usual, reviews please ?**


	8. The Next Morning : Lyon and Sting

**Konichiwa, minna :D**

**I'm back with the eighth chapter !**

**Enjoy !**

**Diclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"Lyoooonnn!"

Lyon Vastia wakes up almost instantly after his name was called.

"What? What?"

"Oi. How long are you going to sleep?"

Lyon looks at a very young and handsome man who talked to him. He's standing at the edge of Lyon's room and he looks like he's going to burst out laughing. It is his older brother, Jellal Fernandes. He has bright blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye.

"Who the heck just shout my name like that?" Lyon asks.

"Who else?" Jellal asks back.

"Lyon!"

A tall and beautiful young lady comes in Lyon's room. She has long dark purple hair. She looks upset.

"Get up already!" she says.

It's his older sister, Jellal's older sister too. Ultear Milkovich. She's the oldest of them four.

"Hai, Ul-_nee_." Lyon says.

"Get up, you naked sleep lover! Gray's gone already!" Ultear says.

"What? He left me again?" Lyon protests.

"Surely seeing Lucy is more important than waiting for you." Jellal comments.

"And you hurry up and eat your breakfast! You're gonna pick Erza up, right? Never makes a lady wait!" Ultear says.

"Okay, sis." Jellal runs away immediately. When Ultear is angry, she's scarier than their mother, Ur.

"Lyon, hurry up and takes your bath!" Ultear becomes impatient.

"Okay, okay! You're so meanie." Lyon gets up.

"And you didn't thank me at all for waking you up every single day?!" Ultear says and pinches Lyon's cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"You ungrateful little brother!"

"Okay, thank you so much!"

"Little brat!"

"Ul-_nee_, if you didn't want me to be late, let me take my bath now!"

Ultear lets go. "Now you talk. Hurry up!"

"Okay, fine!"

Then Ultear walks out of the room. Lyon stares at Gray's tidy bed.

"Gray, damn you." he grudges then takes his bath.

* * *

Sting wakes up when his twin younger brothers come in. Yep, in Sting's family, all the children are twins. First, is he and Rogue. Second, is their twin younger brothers. Lecter and Frosch.

"Sting-_nii_!" Lecter jumps and slams Sting.

"Ow! Hei, little guy." Sting says. "Can you get up, Frosch?" Sting asks.

"Um.. Um.."

"Here." Sting pulls Frosch.

"Thank you Sting-_nii_!" Frosch says.

"Welcome."

"It's so rare for you to wake up early. Something happened?" Lecter asks.

Sting smiles and looks at his cute twin younger brothers. Lecter and Frosch share the same faces. But Lecter is way more brave than Frosch. Because Lecter is ten seconds older than Frosch, Frosch always listens to him. Frosch always follows him. It's kinda cute actually. Sting love to tease Frosch until he cries, then Sting got smacked by Rogue. Or he tease Lecter until he cries, then he got another smack from Rogue.

Even though Sting doesn't know who's elder, but to him, Rogue is his older brother.

"Well, I'm planning to start something today." Sting answers.

"Start what?" Lecter asks.

"Kids like you guys shouldn't know." Sting smiles then rubs his little brothers' heads.

"You're messing with my hair!" Lecter protests.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agrees.

"I bet it's a girl." Lecter starts to speculate.

"Why?" Frosch asks innocently.

"Because Sting-_nii_ never been like this before! If Sting-_nii_ could wake up early by himself, then there's something wrong with his brain! Sting-_nii_ is not a gay, so I'm pretty sure it's a girl." Lecter answers.

"Fro doesn't understand," Frosch says. "Sting-_nii_ wakes up when we came in. And why's that related to girl?"

"Fro, you're so slow," Lecter says. "normally, Sting-_nii_ wouldn't wake up until we pinched or punched his cheeks right?"

"Right." Frosch says.

"So, when he woke up right after we _came in_, don't you think that's something awesome?" Lecter asks.

Frosch smiles. "Fro thinks so too! But what's with the girl?"

"Well, it's called girl's motivation. Sting-_nii_ wants to see a certain girl as soon as possible, so he wakes up early." Lecter answers proudly.

"I see!" Frosch clasps his hands. "Lecter, you're so smart!"

Sting laughs. He gives Lecter's forehead a little smack. "You're so confidence about your deductions."

"What's deductions?" Frosch answers.

"Geez, Fro, you need to study more. Deductions means ehmm.. ehmmm..." Lecter silents.

"What, Lecter?"

"Speculations." Sting says.

"What's that?" Frosch asks again.

"It means something you think it's true." Sting says.

"Oh, Fro understand!"

Sting laughs again. "Okay, now let me take my bath. I need to see my princess as soon as possible, young detectives."

* * *

Sting walks with a little hum. He can't wait to see his crush. Geez, just thinking about her name is making that boy blushes.

"Eh? Isn't that Lyon?" Sting asks quietly when he sees a boy with bluish white hair's walking in front of him. That boy stomps every of his step.

"Lyon!" Sting calls.

Lyon turns his head. "Oh, morning, Sting!"

Sting runs up to him. "What's with the stomping steps?"

Lyon frowns. "I'm pissed of with that damn twin of mine, Gray."

"Why?"

"He left me again! He didn't wake me up and he didn't wait for me! He just went to school without me!" Lyon protests.

"Really?"

"No, actually," Lyon sighs. "he just wanna see his beloved childhood friend."

"Who?"

Lyon rolls his eyes. "Duh, who else?" he says. "The popular girl, Lucy Heartfilia."

"What? Lucy is Gray's childhood friend?" Sting asks.

"What's with the surprise? Oh yeah, you haven't know about that, have you?" Lyon asks. "Yep, she is. Been friends for thirteen years already."

_Now this is something._, Sting gives a small smile. _Guess it won't be that easy to make her fall for me._

"And so as you know, Gray's so totally in crush with Lucy. I bet it's been going over a year or so." Lyon continues.

_Seems like this would be some competition. But I won't give up. Not that easy._

"How about Lucy? Does she feel the same way?" Sting asks.

Lyon shrugs. "I dunno." he answers. "She stays the same to me." Then he grumbles. "Right, I'm gonna treat her today."

Sting smiles. He's treating his crush later, on today's break.

_Lucy Heartfilia._, Sting says her name in his mind. He blushes, but thankfully Lyon doesn't notice it. _I'm making you mine._

* * *

**Donee !**

**So sorry in this chapter, there are no sweet scenes **

**As always, I'm looking forward for the reviews !**


	9. Announcement

**Hello, everyone ! :D**

**I'm back with the ninth chapter !**

**Enjoyy ! :D**

**Diclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna turns her head.

"Oh hello, Lucy!"

Lucy lets go of Gray's hand and runs up to her best friend. Lisanna still holding hands with Natsu, but then that guy lets go.

Gray sighs. Guess for Lucy her best friends are still number one.

Lisanna confuses. Why would Natsu let go?

"Have you done the homework?" Lucy asks.

Lisanna grabs Lucy's arm. "Yeah. We're in different class but still, I've done it."

"Great! Can I check mine with yours?" Lucy asks.

"Sure thing!" Lisanna answers.

"Graayyy!"

Gray turns his head and saw a bluish white boy's running really fast towards him. Oh damn yeah, he knows who's that. His annoying twin brother.

"What's you problem?" Gray asks as soon as Lyon's stop in front of him.

"Why did you leave by yourself again? At least wake me up!" Lyon says.

"Why should I wake you up? You have your own alarm!" Gray says.

"Huh?"

"Ul-_nee_." Gray answers and gives a grin.

"You're so killed if she hears that."

"Thankfully, she doesn't. Look Lyon, you can't possibly expect _me_ to wake you up. I'm not your alarm or guardian or something!"

"Couldn't you care more towards your own twin?"

"Ha! Why should I care about you? I'm not a gay!"

Lyon smacks Gray's head. "Speak more politely to your older brother!"

"Hey!" Gray protests. "Who ever say you are my older brother?"

"I born few seconds earlier than you!"

"Hey, Mom never told me that!"

"Hai, guys!"

Levy's voice breaks Lyon and Gray's fight. She comes with Gajeel. Behind her is Erza and Gray's big brother, Jellal. Cana and Juvia comes a bit later.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia looks surprised then she faints.

"Whoa!" Cana screams. "Gray, do something about your toxic appearance."

"I'm handsome, what can I say?"

"Shut up." Cana hisses.

"Lyon, don't forget to treat me today! And you too, Sting!" Lucy reminds.

"Why do you have to remind me?" Lyon grudges. "Fine, just don't waste too much of my money."

Gray feels jealous, but he manages to suppress it. No matter what kind of angle Gray uses, Lyon is his brother, so he feels wrong if he's jealous with him.

"I'm born to waste your money, big guy." Lucy smirks.

"Lucy!"

Lucy laughs. "Okay, fine, I won't! Now, shall we go to class?"

And without Lucy knowing it, there are three people who love the way she laughs.

* * *

"Welcome back, guys." Mest-_sensei_ says. "Oh by the way, we'll be having welcome home party."

In the next one second, all of the students cheer.

"Yeah, partyy!"

"I love this school!"

"Dress, dress!"

"Make up!"

"Now I'm confused. What should I wear?"

"Guys, chill!" Mest-_sensei_ calls. "Let me finish my announcement first. The welcome home party will be hold three days from now. And.."

"THREE DAYS FROM NOW?!"

"What dress should I wear?"

"What kind of shoes that will be appropriate?"

"Should I make my hair spiky or let it straight?"

"Great. Suit and tie. So lazy."

"Do we have any chance to dance?"

"Gray-sama.."

"Guys!" Mest-_sensei_ calls. "Chill down for a while. The party will be hold here, in this school building. The auditorium to be precise. Gather here at five p.m. We're having a five hour party."

"FIVE HOURS?!"

"GREATT!"

"DRESS?!"

"There's a theme for this party." Mest-_sensei_ announces.

"What?!"

"Aww, not fun!"

"Geezz!"

"What's the theme?"

"It's 'Royal Family'."

"Huh?"

"What the hell is that means?"

"Dunno."

"So we gotta use crown or something like that?"

"Yikes, I'm not wearing any crown on my head!"

"I'll leave you guys for now. Think about your outfits! The first lesson's bell will be ringing in the next ten minutes!" Mest-_sensei_ decides to go out from his class. Either he's dizzy hearing his students' chatters or he just wants to get out.

"Lu-_chan_, what should I be wearing?" Levy turns her body and faces Lucy.

Sting and Natsu also turn their bodies. Lyon and Gray drag their chairs and sit closer. Juvia walks towards them and share seat with Levy. She still blushing, though.

"Well.."

"Should we go shopping?" Levy suggests. "Lisanna, Cana, Erza and Juvia will come with us!"

"Sounds fun!" Lucy replies.

"How about the boys come to?" Juvia suggests. "So you know, we can choose something nice too for them."

"You just wanna get closer and lovey-dovey with Gray!" Lucy teases.

"Lucy!" Juvia calls, she blushes madly.

"Don't tease me, Lucy!" Gray also protests.

"Royal family, huh?" Sting says. "Is there any shop that sells royal family's clothes?"

"There's one," Levy answers. "I've been there before once with my two older brothers."

"So, let's just go there today's after school!" Juvia says. "We-well, if the boys don't have any practice and G-Gray-sama.."

"Sure, we're free!" Natsu claims. "I bet our juniors also don't want to practice, while there's party coming up!"

"So, off we go this afternoon!" Levy says.

* * *

"Sure! I'll gladly join!" Erza says. Her eyes are twinkling, hearing the word 'shopping' and the word 'clothes'.

The eleven of them are having their lunch on the rooftop. Levy tells Erza, Cana, and Lisanna about the shopping plans. She tells her boyfriend too.

"I don't want to wear any crown." Gajeel says.

"But crown suits you!" Levy debates. "Or not?"

"You didn't sound so sure." Gajeel protests.

Levy gives a grin.

"You don't bring any _bento_?" Gray asks.

Lucy shakes her head. "Come on Sting!"

"What?" Sting and Gray ask at the same time.

"You're treating me, remember?" Lucy smirks.

Sting rolls his eyes. Damn straight, he feels so happy inside. "I was so glad you didn't remember. Turns out you do remember."

"I never forget anything that's free." Lucy laughs.

Sting smiles then stands up. "Come on then. I think I brought enough money. Just don't buy anything that's expensive, okay?"

Right, he's lying. For this day, he brought more than enough money.

"Lu-_chan_, you're so lucky! Two guys are treating you today! Well, in my case.." Lucy glances her boyfriend that's stealing her sausage.

Levy sighs.

"Oh come-on, Levy-_chan_!" Lucy smiles. "I'll treat you someday."

Levy smacks Gajeel's hand. "I'll wait for it. Gajeel, stop eating my lunch!"

"Come on then." Sting walks.

Lucy stands up too, but when she starts to walk, her hand is grabbed. By Gray, of course.

"Don't come back too late." Gray says.

_Great, now my heart is acting all up again._, Lucy grumbles.

"Okay."

* * *

**Finished !**

**Yes, I know, this chapter is rather boring ._.  
**

**I'm so sorryy ._.**

**I'll update it as soon as possible, with a brand new chapter !**

**So, review please ?**

**Thank you :3**


	10. Lunch Treat

**Hello, everyone !**

**:)**

**I'm so sorry about this previous chapter that seems like disappointing.**

**I hope my tenth chapter could make up for it !**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

As soon as Lucy closes the rooftop's door, Sting calls out to her.

"Oi, hurry up or the canteen will be packed!"

"Sure, wait for me!"

Lucy runs down the stairs and catches up with Sting. Then, they walk together. Seeing that now is breaktime, there aren't many students left in the hall. Most of them have gone to canteen.

But still, seeing this is Sting that Lucy's walking with-another ace in FTHS basketball club, another cool guy-lots of girls come and ask him to take a picture or to autograph. Lucy chuckles each time they must stop walking because Sting's fans are drooling over him.

"Sure you're popular." Lucy says when they finally get out from the crowd.

"Ha-ha." Sting laughs hard-heartedly.

"It's a compliment."

"So this how your friends deal their days everyday?" Sting asks.

Lucy nods. "Especially Gray, Natsu and Lyon. This kind of things are so tipical for them."

"Why wouldn't she ask for my autograph and photos too?" Sting mumbles under his breath.

"Huh? You say something?" Lucy asks.

"Nope."

As they are getting closer to the canteen, more girls come and they are somewhat... crazier.

"Sting!"

"He's here!"

And when they enter the canteen, all of the girls scream.

"STING!"

"MY LOVELY STINGG!"

And out of nowhere, all of the girls start running to them. Lucy is about to gallop away-she's not a horse, okay, but she's going to use whatever gap there is to make her way-when she know she couldn't do that.

And her heart starts to beat faster.

STING IS HOLDING HER HAND!

He is holding her left hand. Firmly, and it feels so warm and kind. She wonders why would Sting does that.

"I won't lost if that's what you mean." Lucy whispers, before the girls swarm them.

"Who says you're gonna lost?" Sting asks back.

"Well, seeing you're... uhmm.. holding my hand.." Lucy stutters.

"This is not because I'm afraid you're gonna lost." Sting answers.

"So?"

Sting tightens his grip on Lucy. "This is because I don't want you to get too far from me. I want you to stay close to me."

Sting is saying that with a calm expression on his face (although inside his heart is beating like crazy), and Lucy blushes. A minute later, the girls swarm them.

"STING!"

"Sign my book, please!"

"Sign my uniform!"

"Sting, I love you!"

"Gosh, you're so cool!"

"Have another photo session with me!"

"Lucy, step beside for awhile, will you?"

"Uhmm.."

"Yeah, Lucy, let me have my photo with my beloved Sting!"

"Well, I'd be glad to.."

"Come on, Lucy!"

Lucy tries to walk away, which resulting Sting's grip getting tighter.

"Sting!" Lucy whispers.

"Girls, we're here to buy our meals. Please excuse us for a moment."

"What do you wanna buy, Sting? We'll buy it for you!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"What do you wanna eat, Lucy?" Sting asks.

Suddenly, Lucy felt so uncomfortable. The girls are staring at her. She's actually really hungry, but these girls' gazes.. So intimidating.

"Uhmm.. Onigiri?"

"Okay, so where can we buy it?"

"There!" All the girls point to a single counter at the corner. Sting and Lucy walk, along with Sting's girl fans. Lucky for Lucy, it seems Sting also doesn't want his fan girls know about him holding her hands. So, Sting hides it behind his back, while Lucy's walking behind him, completely covering their holding hands.

"_Ooba-san_ (aunty), two onigiris please." Sting orders.

"What kind of flavors?"

"What do you wanna have?" Sting asks.

Lucy gulps. "Uuh, anything is fine."

Sting smiles. He loosen his grip a bit, and Lucy tries to shake off immediately. Unfortunately, Sting is faster. He lashes his fingers through hers, making the grip tighter.

"Two portions of crab and original." Sting orders.

"Coming right up!"

"Sting, while you're waiting, don't you wanna photograph with us?" The girls ask.

Sting smiles. "So sorry girls, but you see I'm not in my best today. I'm sure you don't want to have the ugly photograph of me, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's true." they admit.

Sting smiles then he widens his eyes a bit. His heart starts to thump louder and beats faster. Well, if this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up.

Lucy is tighten her grip on him! With smile and so much effort to hide the blush, Sting tighten his grip too, making those two holding hands really tight. Sting couldn't see Lucy's face behind him, but somehow he knows that Lucy is blushing and is lowering her head.

"Here you go."

Sting takes the money from his pocket. "Thank you, _ooba-san_."

He takes his orders then makes his way out of canteen. The girls are following him.

"Don't forget that tomorrow, you definitely gotta photograph with us!" they say.

Sting nods. "Okay, sure. Now girls, will you excuse us."

"Happy eating!" his fans shout.

They climb up the stairs. Because now it's lesser people, Lucy walks beside Sting. Their holding hands are placed in front, though they still be careful, so no one could see it.

"Stop smiling like that, Sting," Lucy opens up the conversation. "you look weird."

Sting laughs. "Well, I'm happy I'm holding hands with you right now."

Lucy can't help but blush. "Why?"

"Well, I wonder.." Sting says. "Why do you think?"

"Are you teasing me?" Lucy asks.

Sting smiles. He stops walking-so as Lucy-and he glances around a bit, to check whether there are people around them or not. When, he confirms that there are no one around them, he takes Lucy's hand, places it in front of his mouth, and gives Lucy's hand a soft, warm and long kiss.

Lucy blushes badly. She wants to protest, but seeing Sting's face, she decides to let it slip. Her heart are beating like drumrolls. She stares at Sting's face. He looks so peaceful, so loving, so willingly to do this to her.

That kiss is going for a full two minutes.

"No, I'm being serious." Sting answers Lucy's question. He pulls her hand, so she's a little closer to him.

Then, he whispers words right in front of Lucy's ears.

"I love being around you."

Lucy blushes madly. Thankfully, there are no one around them. Still so empty.

Sting chuckles and he blushes a little too. His heart is thumping. He tries to suppress his remaining blush inside. Then they started to walk one more time, this time their grip's tighten more.

When they reach the rooftop's door, Sting stops and faces Lucy.

"This is where we must part our holding hands." Sting says. "Clearly we don't want our friends to see, do we?"

Lucy smiles, even though she's still blushing. "Yeah."

Sting smiles, then he kneels down. He holds the onigiris with his broad left palm. He takes Lucy's left hand-the one that he has been holding all this time-and he kisses it gently, with prince style.

Lucy blushes again. She could really feel Sting's lips on her hand.

"Now," Sting says after the kiss is over. He stands up. "shall we eat our lunch before the bell rings?"

Sting goes up, leaving Lucy behind.

"Yo! Sorry we're late, ran up to some girls." Sting says after he opens the door.

"No wonder you're so late!" Levy comments.

Lucy comes in a minute later. She holds her left hand and her heart is thumping, beating like mad.

"Lu-_chan_? Are you okay?" Levy asks.

Lucy sits beside Gray again, and Sting sits beside Lyon. "Yeah." she says.

Then, she starts eating her onigiri. Without anyone else knowing, Lucy and Sting hearts are thumping louder.

_What is wrong with me?_, Lucy asks herself.

* * *

**Finished !**

**I hope this chapter is sweet enough.**

**I'm looking forward for the reviews !**

**By the way, Lucy's not a playgirl here ;)**


	11. Shopping : Boys

**Hello everyone !**

**:D**

**I'm back with the eleventh chapter !**

**Enjoyy !**

***by the way, this story is still faaar from 'the end'***

**Diclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Lucy couldn't concentrate at all. She sits at the row which is next to the classroom's windows. Instead of listening to Max-_sensei_, she turns her head, puts her left arm under her chin and stares at the sky. She just stares blankly. Gray, who sits behind her feels something is wrong with her.

"Oi," Gray nudges her. Lucy doesn't budge. "Lucy."

"Wha-?" Lucy snaps and turns her head to Gray.

"What's wrong?" Gray asks. He sounds so worried. "Are you sick?"

Suddenly, the thing that happened between her and Sting comes back to Lucy. How tight he held her, how she held him tight too, how he kissed her, how her heart went nuts.

"No." she says softly.

Gray knits his eyebrows, definitely knows something _is _wrong with his childhood friend.

"Look, you can talk to me okay? Don't hide your problem to yourself." he says.

Suddenly, Lucy feels bad. Gray cares so much about her, and she can't even bring herself to tell him what's bugging her.

"Yeah," she smiles weakly. "thanks Gray."

Gray smiles. But then he wonders. Could there have been something happened between his crush and his new friend?

* * *

After the school is over, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Lyon make their way to the shop. They're buying their clothes.

"I hope the price won't be too expensive," Cana hints. "I don't that much money."

"They're cheap and pretty!" Levy claims. "Don't worry Cana."

All of them are chattering and smiling, except for one person. Yeah, Lucy Heartfilia. She's still thinking about what happened between her and Sting, how Gray looked so worried. She slips a little sigh. As she's walking in front of Gray, that boy could she how much his crush is troubled by something.

"Sting," he calls the blonde guy who's walking beside him.

"Hm?"

"Did something happen to you and Lucy during your trip to canteen?" Gray asks.

Sting's body stiffens a bit. He looks at Lucy's back figure, knows how much she's spacing out. He smiles.

"Nope, nothing." he says.

"I wonder what makes Lucy so dazed off." Gray says.

"Yeah."

"Normally she's so cheerful." Gray continues.

"Uh-uh."

"Lu-_chan_."

Lucy shocks a bit. "Wha? Uh, yeah? What's up, Levy-_chan_?"

Levy looks worried. "Are you okay? You keep spacing out. Something's bothering your mind?"

Lucy shakes her head and gives a small smile. "I'm fine. Sorry."

"You know, you keep losing your focus. Are you sick?" Levy asks again.

"I'm fine Levy-_chan_. Really." Lucy says. "Just.. I just have something in mind. Sorry."

Gray looks confused but Sting smiles.

Maybe he does have a chance.

* * *

They arrive at the shop. It's huge and wide. All of the walls are painted with wood color. There are two big doors in front.

"We're here! Hello!" Levy calls after opened the door.

"Coming! Who's there? Ara, Levy!" A long pink haired beautiful girl shows up.

"Hello, Meredy!" Levy says.

Meredy smiles. "Friends?" she says and gives a scan look. Then, she spots a guy, and out of nowhere, she starts to blush.

"Eh?" Levy looks confused. "Uh, yeah, my friends. This is Lucy, Cana, Erza, Juvia and Lisanna. That one is Gray, Lyon, Sting and Natsu." Levy says while pointing to each of her friends.

"Natsu." Meredy mumbles under her breath.

"Meredy, who's there?"

"Oh, hey there, Mom." Meredy says. "Customers."

An elderly woman with soft pink hair comes out. "Ara, welcome, Levy! Your friends?"

"Yep!"

"Well, hello everyone. My name is Porlyusica. This is my daughter, Meredy." Porlyusica introduces.

"So, any event coming up?" Porlyusica asks.

"Yep. Welcome home party." Levy says.

"Ah, FTHS is truly known for it's grand parties. So, what's the theme?" Porlyusica asks.

Meredy keeps her eyes locked on Natsu. But he doesn't notice it.

"Royal families, aunty." Levy answers.

"Well, let me.."

"Let me take them instead, Mom!" Meredy says.

Porlyusica looks at her daughter. "Sure." Then she goes in again.

"This way, guys." she says and leads them enters deeper.

"She's something bad." Lisanna whispers.

"Eh? Why?" Lucy and the girls ask. Lisanna whispered, but they can still hear it. Although the boys can't.

"She loves him." Lisanna says.

"Who?" Erza asks.

Lisanna pouts a little. "Natsu."

The girls go shock. Thankfully, none of them scream.

"Na-Natsu-san?" Juvia stutters.

"Yeah, couldn't you guys see how she blushes when she saw Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"I hear jealousy here.." Lucy teases.

"Come on, Lucy!" Lisanna protests. "I've loved him for 4 years! And out of nowhere now I have a rival that has a crush with my crush by first sight?"

"Well, Natsu sure is attractive." Erza comments.

"Geez, why does this must happen to me? I couldn't afford to lose from someone that.. Just knew him since one minute ago!" Lisanna says.

"Well, I think Natsu will surely choose you over her, Lisanna." Lucy says. "He cares a lot about you."

Lisanna blushes immediately. "Oh yeah, I have a story for you."

"About?"

"This morning... Natsu held my hand on our way to school." Lisanna says shyly.

"What-? That dense captain?" Cana asks.

"Cana!"

"What? I mean, normally it's Lisanna who make moves." Cana replies.

"Well, you have a point there." Levy agrees. "Now this is new!"

"See, I've told you he cares a lot about you." Lucy says.

Lisanna smiles shyly. "Well.."

"Oh, girls' and boys' sections are different. Girls' go to the right side and boys' go to the left side." Meredy informs. "I'll accompany the boys then."

"Wha? Hey!" Lisanna protests.

"What's wrong? These boys have never been to a shop like this. And surely they need a professional's advice for the clothes." Meredy replies.

"Why it has to be _you_?" Lisanna asks.

"Because my Mom is busy, and we don't have any other employees." Meredy answers.

"But.."

"Come on, Lisanna," Erza cuts. "leave them to the pro."

"But, Erza.."

"We-well, I don't think he would fall for her." Juvia adds.

Lisanna sighs. Then, half-heartedly follows her friends to the right side. Why does Natsu seem like he's okay being around with another girl?

* * *

Meredy takes them to the boys' section. "Here we have tons of men clothes. But the royal clothes is around.." They walk a bit further. "here."

The boys are taken aback. Right now, they see countless royal family' clothes. There are lots of princes and kings clothes, from traditional clothes until modern ones.

"Well, pick your clothes!" Meredy says cheerfully.

The boys-who are not accustom to shop-start to spread and looking for their outfits. Meredy companies Natsu.

"So, you're Natsu?" she asks.

Natsu runs his hand through the options. "Yeah."

"Judging from your body built, I'd say you join a sport club." Meredy says.

Natsu lets off a small smile. "Yeah."

"Is it the same as Gajeel's?" Meredy asks.

Natsu shakes his head. "No way I join the same club as the iron pipe."

Meredy chuckles. "So, what club did you join?"

"Basketball club." Natsu replies.

Meredy clasps her hands. "That's cool!"  
Natsu laughs a bit. "Thanks." Then, he pulls out an outfit, showing it to Meredy.

"Will this one suit me?" he asks.

Meredy takes a look at the outfit. It's a light red round collar shirt with a bright red high round collar mantle on the outside. The mantle has gold motifs printed. The pants are bright red along with dark brown boots. Under the shirt's collar there's a gold lining and red center button. The button was shaped diamond.

"This will suit you! Wait, let me grab some few other things to make it more perfect." Meredy says then she walks away.

A minute later, she comes back. She brings a black leather belt with gold strips and few golden clips.

"This will suit you well!" Meredy says.

"Really? I think the pants are a little bit tight." Natsu says.

"Oh, in that case.." Meredy takes a pair of pants. "switch it with this one! This is not as tight as that, but this still goes well with the upper."

Natsu takes the pants. "Thanks, I'll try this on."

"Uhm, Natsu?" Meredy calls.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any girlfriend?" she asks while blushing.

Natsu blinks his eyes twice. Uh-oh.

"Well.." he feels confused. "not exactly."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Meredy asks.

"I have a childhood friend." Natsu answers. "And she's really important to me."

"You like her?" Meredy asks.

Natsu bit his lips. Now that's a question he hasn't figure out.

"We-well, I think I better try this on." Natsu swifts the conversation.

Meredy sighs but she takes him to the changing room. There are Gajeel and Sting already.

"Oh, found your outfits?" Natsu asks.

"Yep." Sting replies. He shows his outfit to the pink haired guy. It's a white long sleeve shirt with sleeveless light blue tunic and gold buttons over the top. Along with it, is a brown belt and blue navy trousers with black boots.

"Hm, hm," Natsu nods his head. "look good. Yours, iron head?"

"Shut up, flame sucker." Gajeel replies but showing his outfit anyway. It's a shiny black buttonless blazer with the same black trousers and boots. Inside the blazer is a dark green vest and white shirt underneath it. Along with it, there's a matching green tie.

"That looks cool too!" Natsu says.

"How's yours, Natsu?" Sting asks.

Natsu shows his.

"Wow, those red color will suit you!" Sting says.

Right then, Lyon and Gray come out.

"Yikes, you change your clothes together in one room?" Gajeel asks.

"Oh, shut up iron face!" They both say at the same time.

The three boys look at the twins' outfits. They have the same design, but different colors. Gray's blue and Lyon's silver. It's a white high collar shirt, with a vest outside. The vest has gold motifs. Outside, there's a frills serving as a tie. The boys wear long tight pants and light brown boots.

"You guys look handsome, alright." Natsu claims.

"So, I guess we're ready to win the ladies' hearts." Lyon says.

Natsu smiles. _I'm ready to take her breath away with this._, he says in his mind.

* * *

**Finished !**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote.**

**I'm so sorry there are no sweet scenes *again* X_X**

**I'm looking forward for the reviews!**


	12. Shopping : Girls

**Hello everyone !**

**:D**

**I'm back with the twelfth chapter !**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"This is lots!" Lisanna says. "How can I pick the dress?"

"The dress calls you, Lisanna," Erza says. Her eyes are twinkling. She has a really wide smile. "you'll know which." Then she off to find hers.

"Well, we better find ours too." Levy says and the girls part.

Lucy walks slowly while looking for her dress. Actually, her mind is drifting away. She's kinda confused and she starts to daze off again.

She keeps thinking about Sting and Gray and how she actually feels toward the duo. She doesn't understand. Her heart is thumps like crazy and beats like nuts. Whenever she spends her time with either one of the duo, she feels like she so shy, and yet so happy. She will just out of nowhere blushing.

_Do you like Gray? Like as in.. Love?_, Lisanna's words keep coming back to her.

_Do I love Gray? Do I love Sting?_, she keeps wondering.

Then, her eyes catch something. She walks closer and she reaches out her hand, pulls out a dress that caught her attention.

The dress is just simply pretty. It's simple but also enchanting. Lucy could feels the castle's aura coming out from the dress. The dress is floor-length. The upper's color was white and has a broad opening. A tall white fabric was sewed to the opening, making Lucy's neck completely covered when she wears it. The dress has long sleeves, which gets wider, longer and yellower near the edge. Soft yellow frills were sewed along the sleeves' end. There's a pink rose flower embodied at the middle and there's also small thin golden strips along the upper part. The lower part is puffy, with the color of pale yellow. There's a small thin gold belt on the waist. There's also a thin, transparent yellow layer which covers the lower part. The dress also sprinkled with lots of glittering powder.

Lucy smiles. Erza's right. The dress calls you.

"Lu-_chan_, do you think this dress will suit me?" Levy comes while carrying her dress. "Whoa! That dress is so pretty! Suit you well!"

"Thanks, Levy-_chan_. Let me see yours." Lucy says.

Levy lifts up her dress. It's blue in color. It's floor-length, silk, fuchsia gown, and it covers 'till Levy's neck. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale blue lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale blue rose pattern over it. The sleeves for the gown are long and slim, with pale blue lining. There is a pale blue lining for the waist and skirt also. Levy's skirt is not as puffy as Lucy's.

"Pretty, Levy-_chan_! Gajeel's sure bound to fall in love with you again!" Lucy praises.

Levy blushes. "Hehehe, thank you Lu-_chan_."

Then, Erza, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna come to show their dresses. Erza lifts hers first. Her dress is in red. It's a gown with a larkspur on the bodice. Her sleeves are red with a white pattern and covers her arm entirely, with red bows. Her gown is as puffy as Lucy's, also floor-length. But the dress has much broader opening, which will reveal Erza's shoulder when she wears it.

"Oh!" The girls shouts in unity. "Beautiful!"

"Next is mine!" Lisanna lifts her dress. It's a beautiful white strapless and sleeveless dress. The dress is floor-length and has cuts, making it look like feathers. The top part of the dress has a small silver round button, with wings coming out from it. There's a gold thin belt on the waist and the dress was glittered by silver powder.

"Oh, this one is pretty too!" Erza says.

"I'm thinking of using white long gloves that reached to my middle humerus." Lisanna adds.

*humerus is your upper hand bones*

"Oh, good idea, Lisanna!" Levy praises.

"How's yours, Juvia?" Lisanna asks.

Juvia lifts her dress. It's a glittering lilac and blue dress. The bodice is glittery, pale blue, lilac and has a sweet heart neckline. The center of the bodice is blue with the side panels in lilac and gold braiding along the seams. The sleeves are short, with blue linings. The skirt is full, the bottom layer of fabric is white and gathered, the next layer is blue to match the bodice and cut so it parts to the sides of the white material.

The top layer of the skirt is a sheer, glittery material that covers the blue fabric. It is edged in more gold braid along every edge.

"Pretty!" Lisanna says.

"A sea blue long gloves should do perfect." Erza suggests.

"So, what's yours, Cana?" Lucy asks.

With a grin, Cana lifts her dress. It's a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is gathered at the bust in a brown material with a lilac stone in the middle, the rest of the bodice is made of a light brown, glittery material. The sleeves are short and gathered into cap sleeves in the same brown as on the bodice, both the bodice and sleeves are edged in a lilac lace on the inside edge. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt is glittery and a dark brown, with a ultramarine trim. It had a overlapped glittery, brown material with a silver trim.

"Beautiful!" Levy says.

"Well, I hope this can takes his breath away." Lisanna mumbles.

"Oooohhh~" The girls start to tease. "I see, so this is for Natsu."

"Let's find the proper accessories and shoes, shall we?" Erza suggests.

Not long after, the girls have the proper attributes. Lucy's wearing yellow heels and a fancy topaz necklace. While Erza's wearing red heels and a ruby long necklace. Juvia decides to wear blue heels, along with sea blue long gloves and a small sapphire necklace. Levy decides to wear light blue heels and a turquoise earrings. Lisanna chose a simple white heels and long white gloves that has feathers pattern on it. Cana chose brown heels, diamond necklace and pearl bracelet on her right arm.

"I think we'll look just fine." Levy says.

"What should we do about the hair?" Lisanna asks.

"Well," Levy puts her index finger on her chin. "normally, princesses have buns or just let their hair loose."

"My hair is short," Lisanna says while looking at her hair. "so I guess I'll just let it loose."

"You can insert this clip, Lisanna," Lucy says and gives Lisanna two small feather pins. "so you hair will be prettier."

"Thanks, Lucy!"

"I'll tie up my hair in a ponytail." Cana says. "This large brown ribbon should do it."

"I'll curl up my hair dan make it into buns." Erza says.

"Insert this stick, Erza!" Levy suggests. The stick is made from metal, with small ruby stones on the edge. There's also little red ribbons hanging.

"Yes, this is perfect. Thank you, Levy." Erza smiles really wide.

"I'll bun up half of my hair." Levy says. "Let's see, ah! This butterfly pin would do."

"I'll let my hair loose." Juvia says.

"Yeah!" The girls comments in unity. "Your hair is pretty!"

"What about you, Lu-_chan_?" Levy asks.

"Well, I think I'll just tie a bit of my hair in back, little bit lower. Guess this small red pin will do." Lucy answers.

"Let your front hair and bangs loose!" Juvia says.

"Okay."

"Pretty! I think we're ready to enchant the boys!"

* * *

**Donee !**

**So sorry the two chapters only consist of shopping ._.**

**So, reviews please ?**


	13. Cake and Little Girl

**Hello everyone !**

**I'm back with the thirteenth chapter !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

As soon as they finish their shopping, the gang comes out from the shop, carrying a bag each. Meredy sends them out.

"Well, don't forget to visit me sometimes." Meredy says while smiling.

"Yeah, of course, Meredy!" Levy replies.

"And.. I hope you'll visit me too, Natsu." Meredy continues while blushing.

"Yeah, no prob." Natsu replies.

Lisanna glares at Meredy. That girl doesn't notice, thanks to her blushing. Geez, no one can have Natsu!

_He's mine, damn it!_, Lisanna grumbles. But she wonders too. Is Natsu really has the same feelings as her?

"Oi, Lucy," Lyon calls after Meredy says tons of goodbyes to Natsu, closes the door, and the gang start to walk home.

"Hm?"

"Let's go." Lyon says and grab Lucy's hand.

"Hey!" Gray shouts, while Sting stares at Lyon's hand.

"I'm treating her, dummy." Lyon says.

Lucy blinks twice. Oh yeah, she remembers now. Well, maybe some food could let Lucy relax a bit.

"Oh, right, Sure, let's go." Lucy replies.

"Lucy!" Gray protests.

"I'll take her home safely." Lyon says. "So shut up and just go home."

"Hey, don't talk to me that way!" Gray protests.

"It's fine Gray. I'll just let Lyon walk me home." Lucy smiles. "Be careful on your way home."

Gray looks at Lucy. She clearly has problems, but she doesn't want to share them with him. Gray lets a small sigh go. Maybe some treat could fix her mood. And judging this is Lyon, his twin brother, it doesn't seem like it's a big deal.

"Okay. Lyon, be careful. If she has any scratches tomorrow morning, you're so doom, man." Gray warns.

"Sure, sure." Lyon thumbs up then takes Lucy away. "We're off!"

Lucy takes a final glance to Gray and Sting. Both of them look worried, and ehmm... Jealous? She blushes a little but quickly shifts her head.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Lyon asks.

"Umm.. How about some cakes?" Lucy replies.

"I don't like sweets." Lyon says.

"Not all of cakes are sweet, you know. Come on!" Lucy grabs Lyon's arm and drags him.

"Where you're taking me?" Lyon asks.

"To a cake shop I knew." Lucy replies.

She keeps dragging him until they arrive in front of a shop. It's small but it looks so comfy, cozy and homey. Smell of cakes whirls around.

"Let's go!" Lucy opens the door and enters the shop.

"Excuse me!" Lucy lifts her hand, after the two sat up.

A maid comes closer. "Yes, may I take your orders, please?"

"Yes, one strawberry shortcake and dark chocolate cake." Lucy answers.

"Drinks?"

"One orange juice and one hot dark chocolate."

"Okay, please wait for a moment." says the maid.

"Lucy, I don't like sweets!" Lyon protests after the maid went away.

Lucy nods. "I know."

"Then why did you order hot chocolate and chocolate cake?" Lyon asks.

"Lyon, it's dark chocolate, with 75% cocoa inside. It's not sweet, it's delicious. Well, a bit bitter." Lucy answers.

"Oh."

"You don't have any problems with bitter stuffs, right?" Lucy asks.

"No. I'm fine with them." Lyon replies.

Lucy smiles and Lyon smiles too.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, something's wrong with you." Lyon says.

Lucy looks at Gray's twin. "Why would you think like that?"

Lyon rolls his eyes. "Duh, I sat beside Gray, which means behind you. I could see you clearly. You're not listening to the lessons and just blankly stares at the sky. Even when Gray asks you, you wouldn't tell him."

Lucy chuckles. "Now you're acting like a superb detective."

"Ha-ha," Lyon laughs bitterly. "honestly, what's wrong?"

Lucy sighs. She put her hand on her chin and tilts her head a bit. "I wonder why."

"Stop being so confusing, please," Lyon grumbles. "maybe you couldn't talk about it with Gray, but you could talk about it with me."

Lucy sighs again. "Lyon, have you ever fell in love?"

Lyon looks at Lucy confusedly. "Sure I have. Why?"

Lucy stays silent for awhile then shakes her head. "No, it's nothing. Just forget about it."

Lyon becomes more confused. "I guess there's something stuck in your brain."

Lucy shows her tongue to Lyon then steps his foot.

"Ow! What's that for?" he protests.

"Thank you for comforting me." Lucy replies calmly while smiling and winking one of her eyes.

"Thank me more gently." Lyon murmurs.

Lucy laughs.

"Oh, there's our cake." Lucy says.

* * *

"Wow! That's super tasty! Thanks Lyon!" says Lucy after they went out from the shop.

Lyon checks his wallet. "Yeah, sure. You emptied my wallet, though."

Lucy chuckles. "But that's worth the cake, right? Besides, you didn't bring lots of money from the beginning."

"Ha-ha."

"So, let's go home, shall we?" asks Lucy.

"Sure."

"Do you know my way home?" Lucy asks.

"I've been to your house quite countless, with Gray." Lyon shrugs.

Lucy smiles.

"Huaaaaaa... Huaaaa... *hic* *hic*"

Lucy and Lyon stop their tracks. They listen carefully.

"Is that.. A cry?" Lyon asks.

"A little kid, I think." Lucy replies.

As the sound gets louder, Lyon and Lucy decide to see who makes the sound. They reach the sound's owner. It's a little cute girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here, little one?" Lucy asks while kneeling down, so her height is as same as the little girl's.

"*hic*.. Pa.. *hic* Papa... *hic* Ma.. *hic* Huaaaaa..." The girl keeps hiccuping.

Lucy rubs the little girl's head. Lyon kneels down too, beside Lucy.

"Easy now, little girl. What's your name?" Lyon asks.

"Uhh... *hic* A.. *hic* Asuka.." says the little girl.

"Okay, how did you end up here?" Lyon asks.

Asuka's eyes become more teary and she burst out crying.

"I think she's lost." Lucy says. "Asuka, where are your parents?"

Asuka shakes her head while tears keep running down on her face.

"Okay, stop crying now." Lucy smiles and stands up.

"Where you're going?" Lyon asks.

"Stand up, Lyon." Lucy says.

"Why?"

"Just stand up."

"Well, alright." Lyon stands up.

"Uh.. Uh.." Asuka cries.

With smile, Lucy lifts Asuka.

"Lower your head a bit, Lyon." Lucy says. Lyon does what he's told to.

Lucy then puts Asuka on top of Lyon's shoulder. The little girl blinks with her puffy red eyes.

"There. We'll find your parents this way." smiles Lucy.

Asuka starts to smile then put her small hands on top of Lyon's head. Lyon lets out a small smile, then holds Asuka's little legs.

"Hold on tight!" he says. Lucy brings their belongings.

Together, they start looking for Asuka's parents. The little girl has stopped crying, although she still hiccups sometime. They ask to every people they encounter, asking whether they saw Asuka's parents. She says her Mama has green hair and her Papa has black hair. Whenever the people they ask say 'don't know', Asuka will start to become teary again. In that case, Lyon will spin his body, making Asuka laugh again.

_I didn't know Lyon has this side of him._, Lucy says in her mind.

* * *

It's getting late and they haven't found Asuka's parents. Meanwhile, the little girl has fallen a sleep. She's sleeping peacefully while placing her head on Lyon's head.

"She's one little cute kid, huh?" Lyon asks softly, afraid waking Asuka up.

Lucy smiles and nods. "If I have a daughter like her, I'll be beyond happy."

"Say," Lyon says. "if you have kids, will you raise them by yourself?"

"Why, of course!" Lucy replies instantly.

"Why?" Lyon asks.

"Because I'm their mother!" Lucy says. "Besides, seeing my kids grow up day by day, seeing them laughing all day, it's a truly wonderful feeling. I want my kids to be close to me, and I want to take care of them."

Lyon takes a glance to Lucy. Hard to not admit, that Lucy is beautiful. Her blonde hair is so pretty and she has such gentle and sweet smile. And the top of that, she'll be a great mom.

Err, wait. What? What's with the last sentence?

"Oh?" Lucy says, snapping Lyon back to the reality.

"What?"

"Look at those two people. Green hair and black hair." Lucy points to two people walking towards them.

"Maybe they're Asuka's parents?" Lyon asks.

"Let's go." They walks closer.

"Asuka!" The green haired lady calls the little girl's name, when she sees her sleeping on top of Lyon's head.

Asuka wakes up. "Mama!"

Asuka's mother cries happily. Lucy lifts Asuka and gives her to her mother.

"Thank you, thank you!" Asuka's father says. "We lost her and we've been looking for her. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alzack Connell, and this is my wife, Bisca Connell."

"I'm Lucy and this is Lyon." Lucy says.

"Thank you so much!" Bisca says. Asuka is curling up inside her mother's arms.

"Thank you _onee-chan_ and _onii-chan_." Asuka murmurs then go back to sleep.

"Thank you so much once again," Alzack bows a bit. "well, excuse us."

"I'm glad we found her mother." Lucy says.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Lyon?"

"Hm?"

"You'll be a great dad." Lucy says and gives a smile.

Lyon suddenly blushes. His heart beats faster and louder.

_Oh crap!_, he curses inside. _What's happening to me? Why am I thumping like this?_

* * *

**Finished !**

**What do you think about this chapter ?**

**Tell me in your reviews !**

**:D**

***btw, the open conflict is still far, so stick up with this long fanfic of mine!***


	14. When the Night Falls

***drumrolls***

**This is the fourteenth chapter !**

***so happy~***

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Lyon stares at the starry night sky. He's wearing his pajamas, and he's sitting on his house's rooftop. Today's afternoon keeps playing back at him, making his heart beats faster too.

He wonders why suddenly he felt really warm when he's around her. He wonders why suddenly his heart went mad when he's around that blonde. He wonders why suddenly he keeps thinking of her. Her hair, her face, her body, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, everything about her, Lucy Heartfilia.

Gray's been friends with her for thirteen years, so indirectly, he's also been friends with Lucy for thirteen years. He maybe not as close as Gray with her, but he still sometimes spent time with her, and nothing abnormal happened. So why today his heart beats crazier?

_Lyon, have you ever fall in love?_ Lucy's question strikes Lyon.

He slips of a little sigh. Of course, he has. It was five years ago, when he's still in the first grade of Fairy Tail Middle School. He has this big crush on one of his friends, a beautiful girl with the name Yukino Aguria. She has short hair, with the same color as Lyon's. Her smile is so sweet and beautiful. After couple of times bumped to each other, had chats, and etc, Lyon finally decided to confess to Yukino. He was pretty sure Yukino will become his girlfriend, because he thought she has the same feelings as him.

So, he gathered his courage, asking her to come and met him underneath the school's sakura tree. She did come, and Lyon confessed to her. At first she looked shocked, and then she smiled. Lyon thought she's going to say 'yes', before she bows and said she was sorry.

She told him that she already had a boyfriend. They are in a relationship ever since five days ago, before Lyon confessed to her. She said she really loves her boyfriend, a guy with name of Rogue Cheney.

That's how Lyon's first love ended. But it was five years ago. And yeah, he sure was pissed off with that Rogue guy, but he was finally get over it. Now, he's friends with Rogue's brother, Sting!

So Lyon wonders. Back when he still loved Yukino, he has this kind of fluffy feelings. He became so happy, always smiling like a fool and blushed a lot. His heart was beating beyond normal pulse and he became nervous, always so fidgety.

Is his feelings towards Lucy the same? Well, he doesn't have this fluffy feelings, but from today, his heart is beating faster twice than normal, just with thinking of her.

_You'll be a great Dad._ Lucy's words comes back to him.

_And she'll be a great Mom._, he says in mind. _I wonder if she's the one for me._

SNAP!

"Wha-?" Lyon blinks.

_What the hell was that? Did I just wondering about.._

Lyon rubs his messy head. "Jeez, what is wrong with me?" he grumbles.

He pulls his legs closer, put his hands on top of his knee, hides his lower face behind his hands and stares blankly.

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy.

The blonde's name keeps swirling inside Lyon's head. Since when he has this kind of feelings?

Lyon smiles a little. _Seems like this time, unknowingly, I'm falling deeper._

* * *

Lucy rubs her left hand. For some reason, she could still feel Sting's kiss on her hand. The soft, warm, genuine, and passionate kiss. She blushes.

Lucy gets up from her bed and walks towards her room's window. She stares at the night sky. Gray's face coming up to her mind quickly, along with Sting's face. She slips off a sigh. Then, the image of Lyon carrying little Asuka on top of his head also comes up. She just blinks twice, then shakes her head.

She slips back in to her bed and she wonders what kind of food will run away again in her dream tonight.

* * *

Gray looks at his photo frame. The frame protects one piece of photograph which Gray treasures a lot. It's a photograph of him and Lucy. He hugged Lucy from her back while smiling and Lucy was smiling wide. Gray smiles. His love for her grows each day. He wonders if one day he couldn't suppress it anymore. He wonders if one day he will hug her the same way he did in this photograph, but with a different status between them. He wonders if she will belong to him completely.

He kisses the photograph. "Good night, Lucy." he whispers and stares at Lucy's face. "I love you."

* * *

Erza and Jellal are in something passionate when Erza asks her boyfriend something.

"What's up with your Gray?"

Jellal kisses her one more time then smiles. "Why? What's wrong?"

Erza licks her lips. "Well, he seemed like different somehow."

"Different how?"

"Like he's protecting something and worries over it continuously."

Jellal smiles. "Oh, that. No worries, my scarlet princess. He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm his older brother."

Then, the two of them continue their passionate love. Thirty minutes later, after they melted into each others' love, Jellal takes Erza back home.

* * *

Juvia's humming while looking at Gray's photos. She's lying on her bed, a photograph album is in front of her. All of her ceilings are decorated with Gray's posters and photographs. She has all kind of Gray stuffs.

She has been in love with him since the first time she saw him, back in the first grade of high school. He's so attractive, handsome, dreamy, and breath taking.

She keeps humming while staring at various kinds of Gray's photographs and hugging her huge Gray doll.

* * *

Cana sleeps peacefully on her house's couch after she drank three barrels of wine. Her father was dead drunk too, he's sleeping on the floor. But both of them are smiling happily. Usually, Cana's father is so busy traveling anywhere, taking care of his business. So whenever he comes back, he will drink until his stomach ballooned up, along with his beloved daughter.

"Stupid *hic* Bacchus." Cana murmurs in her sleep, seems like she's dreaming about her drinking battle rival, and her secret crush. The martial arts club's captain, the student from Quatro Cerberus High School, Bacchus Groh.

* * *

"Levy, I'm tired, let's just stop."

"Come on, Gajeel! You have your test tomorrow!"

"I can just cheat, you know!"

"Gajeell!"

"Aargh, alright, alright!"

Gajeel sits up again, forcing himself to stare his book. Both of them is in Levy's room. And he suppose to study, with Levy as his teacher. But the thing is, sleeping is sounded more tempting to him than studying. Even though his super adorable girlfriend is sitting in front of him, teaching him patiently.

Gajeel then suddenly smirks. There is something more tempting to him than sleeping. He reaches Levy and pulls her closer to him.

"Gajee-"

He kisses her. Levy is shock at first, but she replies it. Gajeel lets go.

"Which one do you want? Teach me or drown in my love?"

Levy pouts. "You are so unfair."

That night, Gajeel doesn't study.

* * *

Lisanna's having a very sweet dream right now. She's dreaming of her and Natsu, happily walking down the aisle. Yeah, they're getting married today! She could see her beloved friends clapping their hands as a congratulation sign. Lucy is her bridesmaid and Gray is Natsu's bestman. She could see Levy and Gajeel's twin daughters, Erza and Jellal's son, her family and Natsu's.

She's so happy right now. Her wedding ring is glinting on her ring finger. Natsu is smiling at her, with such gentle and loving eyes. He kisses her, and everyone cheer. He keeps kissing her, and Lisanna dreams about their beautiful honeymoon.

* * *

Sting's smiling while rubbing his little brothers' heads softly. This night, his twin younger brothers are sleeping with him. They had just watched a horror movie, so his little brothers are scared.

While softly rubbing Lecter and Frosch' heads, his mind races back to today's lunch. He managed to show his crush how much he loves her. He managed to be closer to her. He slips off a smile, thinking of the big chance he has. He knows well why Lucy couldn't concentrate today on her lessons. She's thinking about the kiss he gave her.

Sting blushes but smiles happily.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." he whispers.

* * *

Natsu puts his hands behind his head, and stares at his room's ceiling. For some reason, he couldn't go to sleep. He's not even feeling sleepy.

_Um, Natsu.. Do you have any girlfriend?_ Meredy's question comes back to his mind.

_I have a childhood friend. And she's important to me._ Well, that's true. Lisanna is truly important to him.

_Do you like her?_ Natsu sighs. He doesn't know about that. Well, he does like being around Lisanna. She has such sweet and gentle smile. She's kind, and she's always there for him. She's always ready to listen to him. Whenever he's sad she'll comfort him, whenever he's angry she'll calm him down, whenever he's happy she's there to share the laugh with him.

_What if Lisanna-_nee_ has a boyfriend and she chose him over you?_ Chelia's question comes back to his mind too.

_Will you only feel lonely?_

_Will I only feel lonely?_, Natsu repeats the question. He has no clue at all.

_Can I willingly let Lisanna be someone else's? Can I bear to be Lisanna's number two? What if that happen to her? Can I let her go? Can I stop loving her smile?_

Natsu sighs. His mind is thinking of someone.

_Well, I guess I can't._

* * *

**Donee !**

**So, how's this chapter ?**

**Please review !**

***I hope you guys aren't tired reading my fic!***


	15. The Party

**Hello everyone ! :D**

**I'm finally back with my fifteenth chapter !**

**I'm sorry I updated it slow, as I got a pretty bad headache these past few days.**

**Oh, well, thank you for your reviews !**

**They were lovely :3**

**So, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Two days past like it's nothing. All of the sudden, the grand welcome party is due tomorrow. All of the students are so excited, counting down silently in their hearts. As the teachers knew their students would not concentrate at all, as today is the party's eve, they decided to not having any lessons, and just give the students free time.

*gosh, I wish my school also like this ._.*

"Lu-chan, I'm so excited!" Levy clenches her hand.

"Well, Gajeel's totally gonna drool over you." Lyon teases.

"Shut up, Lyon!"

"Say Lucy, do you want me to take you to the school tomorrow?" Gray asks.

"Sure." Lucy says. "Well, I want to, but.."

Gray lifts one of his eyebrows.

"You see Gray, there's a rule." Levy takes over.

"What rule?" Gray asks.

"The girls and the boys are going to enter the party separately." Lisanna answers. She, Cana, Erza, and Gajeel come to the classroom thirty minutes earlier. Seeing that today is free time all day.

"Huh?" Gray confusedly asks.

"It means, that the boys are going to fill the hall first. Then, the girls enter." Lisanna says.

"Oh." Gray mutters. "So, that means I can't see Lucy until the party?"

"Precisely."

Gray growls. Well, not just him exactly. Sting also growls. They both are complaining inside. Why can't they see their crush before the party?

"Make sure you guys are breath taking," Cana grins. "cause there are tons of your girlfans waiting for you guys."

"Sure," Natsu replies, and his hand holds Lisanna's. "we did make sure of that."

Lisanna blushes. Lucy and Levy giggles.

"I can't wait to dance!" Levy says.

"Well, is that the implicit invitation for me?" Gajeel teases.

Levy pouts, but blushes also. "What do you think?"

Gajeel smirks. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to countless dance."

"Awwww, that is so sweet!" Cana replies. "I wish I could dance with someone tomorrow."

"Just call him if you want." Erza adds.

Cana looks at her almost instantly. She's blushing. "Ca-call who?" she stutters.

Erza rolls her eyes. "Okay, I maybe new to your friendship, but I'm not blind. And I got excellent eyes. I saw his picture on your wallet, and you just blushed starring at it."

"Really?!" Juvia asks happily. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but judging from the uniform, I'd say Quatro Cerberus High School's student." Erza says and smiles.

"Oooohh!" Levy, Lucy and Lisanna cheer. "It's Bacchus!"

"Knock it off!" Cana says. Her face is completely red. "I don't like him!"

"Did we ever say you like him?" Lisanna teases back.

"Ugh, well..."

"Just call him already to come, Cana!" Levy says. "I'm sure he won't refuse!"

"No way!" Cana replies instantly.

"How about you, Erza? With whom are you going to dance?" Lucy asks.

The student council president suddenly blushes.

"With bro, I'd say," Lyon says. "because bro asked us to buy him the theme outfit."

"Awww, so sweet!" The girls claim.

"And you, Lisanna?" Levy asks.

Lisanna blushes. She's about to hold Natsu's hand tighter when that guy suddenly lets go. A big lump of disappointment comes to her.

"Well.."

"She's dancing with me, of course!" Natsu says, using his right hand-the one that he used to hold Lisanna's hand-to pounce his chest proudly.

Lisanna blushes again.

"You guys are so inseparable." Juvia comments.

"Yeah, why don't you guys be lovers already?" Lyon stammers.

_Holy crap!_, Lisanna curses and her blush gets worse. Natsu stays silent, so is Lisanna. Well, she's actually too embarrassed to say a word, and she's also kinda waiting for Natsu's reply.

"Mind your own business." Natsu says.

Lisanna sighs. Well, it's not a reply that she's hoping for.

"How about you, Lucy?" Cana asks to change the topic.

"Huh? Me?" Lucy asks back.

"Yeah, you." Cana firmly says.

Upon hearing Lucy's answers, Gray and Sting's hearts slowly pounding faster. Lyon's too.

_Oh great._, Lyon says. _I really fell for her._

"Well.." Lucy says. "I'll dance with whoever sway my heart away." she giggles.

"Really?" Cana asks.

Lucy nods. She suddenly starting to blush, seeing the handsome faces in her mind.

_Damn, she's so cute._

Little did Lucy knows, there's a person who smiles silently while looking at her.

* * *

"Are you guys rea... Holy!"

Gray, Lyon, and Jellal turn their heads and see their mother standing. Her lower jaw is drop down, and she stares at her sons.

"Uhm, Mom?" Lyon asks, starting to think his mother is kind of creepy.

"Mom, what are.. Oh, dear." Ultear comes also and stop too.

"What is wrong with you?" Jellal asks.

"You guys are so breath taking, mind blowing, deadly handsome!" Ur says really happy. "I'm so glad you're my boys!"

Ultear laughs. "Alright Mom, they're ready to take away some girls' hearts."

Jellal, Lyon, and Gray do look really handsome. Three of them have the same outfit, although Jellal's was bright blue in color. They let their hair as messy as usual, which somehow make them look hotter.

"Ugh.." Ultear bit her lips. "never thought my younger brothers are this hot."

"Stop it, you two!" Jellal says. "Let's off."

Ultear laughs. "Don't worry. Definitely, I won't fall for you guys. Just have fun, okay?"

"My boys are so handsome.." Ur murmurs when her sons stepped out from the house already.

"Come on, Mom," Ultear pulls her mother's arm. "stop it. You looked like a pedophil."

* * *

Gray, Lyon, and Jellal meet up with their friends along the way. All of them let their hair as messy as usual, except Gajeel who tied up his long hair at the back. Somehow, he looked more _royal_ that way.

"I'm really looking forward to see the girls." Jellal says, while they are walking to the school.

"You just want to see Erza, bro." Lyon adds.

Jellal laughs. Gray looks up, stares at the moon. The party is being hold at night, and for some reason, tonight's moon is so pretty. Without Gray knowing, Sting also looks up, a handsome smile plays on his lips.

"I'm sure they are all pretty." Jellal says.

_Especially her._, Lyon, Gray and Sting think the same girl.

And as they're walking closer to the school, the pounding in their hearts become wilder, harder and faster.

* * *

"Hello, royal gentlemen!" The sound of FTHS' principal, Makarov Dreyar roams around the huge hall. The boys look up, and spot their tiny principal. Beside him, lines of teachers who are also dressed according the theme.

"Ready to take the girl of your dreams' hand and drown her into the fantastic dance tonight?!" yells the principal. He maybe old and tiny, but his spirit is so lively. He barely sick, thanks to his spirit.

"Yeah!" The boys roam.

"Well then, let the princesses enter the hall!"

The big door on the left hall suddenly open, and lots of girls students come in. Holy mother of monkey, they are all gorgeous.

But, most of them goes crazy when they see the FTHS basketball club's aces.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE SUPER INCREDIBLY HOT!" they scream.

"Uh-oh." The aces gulp down.

And that's where they see them. Walking at the most behind line, are their girls. Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia and Lisanna.

Gray, Lyon, and Sting's jaw drop down. Couldn't tell whether they're breathing or not. The three of them fix their eyes on her, that single lady, who looks incredibly mind blowing in the yellow dress. She looks really beautiful, truly like a princess.

"Hey, guys." Levy calls to the boys.

None of them snap back. Gajeel looks at Levy, Jellal looks at Erza, Natsu looks at Lisanna, the other look at Lucy.

"Wake up, you pervert!" Levy yells and thankfully, that snap the boys back.

"O-oh, wow, Lucy.." Gray stutters. "You're beautiful."

Lucy blushes a bit. "Thanks Gray. You look stunning as well."

Sting and Lyon growl inside. Damn that Gray.

"Well, enjoy the dance floor!" The principal announces.

Gray bows his body, and offers his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance, my sweet princess?"

Lucy blushes but takes Gray's hand. "With my absolute pleasure, prince."

And both of them walk towards the dance floor, along with Gajeel and Levy, Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Lisanna. Sting and Lyon smile, instead of letting their jealousy roam over, invite the remaining two ladies. Sting and Juvia also come to the dance floor, Lyon and Cana follow.

And then, the music start.

* * *

**I done it !**

**I'll give you the dance between the couples on the next chapter !**

**So, please give me your reviews !**

***puppy eyes***


	16. Heart Taking Dances

**I'm back with the sixteenth chapter !**

**Oh, right...**

**Hello, everyone ! **

**:D**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Gray put his left hand on Lucy's hip, while his other hand takes Lucy's right hand. Lucy put her left hand on Gray's shoulder. They are blushing. They maybe always do everything together, but they have never done this before. Dancing face to face like this is definitely never cross their minds.

Gray feels really complete, having Lucy in his arms. His hand is somehow covers her hip perfectly. Lucy's slender hand is also feels really right when Gray holds it.

The music starts slowly. Both of them start to move their legs and dance.

"You truly are beautiful." Gray smiles while looking at Lucy's brown eyes.

He can feel himself is being enchanted by those pretty brown eyes.

Lucy smiles. "Thank you. You look handsome too, Gray."

Gray laughs. "Now, why do suddenly use formal tone?"

Lucy chuckles. "Well, considering now we are royals, I guess talking with formal tone is appropriate."

Gray smiles. "You know, I maybe never tell you this before, but you always look stunning."

Lucy blushes. "Thank you." she says shyly.

"But today, you look more stunning than ever. I think my heart is going to explode." Gray says.

Lucy blushes again while looking at Gray's dark eyes.

"Have I tell you before that I love your eyes?" Lucy asks.

Gray blinks twice. "No, I guess."

Lucy smiles softly. "I love your eyes, Gray. They're enchanting."

Gray smiles. He spins Lucy once, then instead put his hand on her hip, he wraps his arm around her waist. He pulls her closer. Now, Lucy's hand is still on Gray's shoulder, while her other hand is being hold by Gray. Her face is three inches apart from Gray's. She blushes madly. Gray is also blushing, although she's sure he doesn't blush as madly as she does.

"Do you know why my eyes are so enchanting?" Gray asks.

Lucy shakes her head nervously.

"Because these eyes have a purpose."

"What purpose?"

"To sway your heart away with it's gaze."

Lucy blushes again. "Wha-what?"

Gray chuckles. He then lowers his head, tilt his head a bit, and put his mouth closer to Lucy's right ear.

"These eyes are here so you can fall in love with its owner." he whispers softly.

Lucy blushes madly. Gray lifts his head and chuckles.

"Do you want to make this dance better?" he asks.

Lucy bit her lower lip. She wonders in her heart. Has Gray ever been this sweet to her before?

"Well?"

Lucy nods nervously. Well, one thing for sure. She doesn't want her dance with Gray ends that easy.

Gray spins her once, then hugs her from behind. His both arms is wrapping Lucy's waist sweetly. Lucy put her hands on top of his. They are standing so close to each other, Lucy's back on Gray's broad chest. She can feel Gray's heart beat. Her ears are so close to his mouth.

"Do you know that right now I'm in love?" Gray asks softly, directly to her ear.

Lucy licks her lower lip. "Wi-with who?"

Lucy can hear Gray chuckling. "With who do you think?"

Lucy blushes, while trying to control her crazy heart beat. Gray hugs her tighter.

"Ho-how can I know who it is when y-you won't tell me?" she asks.

"Oh? Do you think I won't tell you?" Gray asks back.

"We-well.."

"Ask me who it is, Lucy," Gray whispers to her ear. "and I'll tell you."

Lucy blushes really madly right now. Her heart is pounding really hard. Oh gosh, how come Gray is so sweet right now? Lucy feels embarassed, but then again she's happy having Gray treated her this way.

Then, the music stops. All of the other couples stop dancing, except for Lucy and Gray. They're still in the same position.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy could hear Levy's voice.

"Ehm, Gray.."

"No way I'm letting you go." Gray answers immediately.

"But.."

"Ask me first." Gray says.

Lucy licks her lower lip nervously. "Wh-who?"

Gray smiles. "The one that I'm hugging right now."

When she hears it, Lucy can't help herself. She blushes madly. Gray loosen his grip a bit, and Lucy takes her chance to leave away. Gray smiles and chuckles, seeing his childhood friend's reaction. He knows Lucy is blushing, and he's also kinda relieved admitting implicitly to her that he loves her.

Maybe he does have a chance.

* * *

_Do you know why my eyes are so enchanting?_, Lucy keep hearing Gray's question, as she runs away from the auditorium.

_So you can fall in love with its owner._

Gray has just put a bad effect on her, and she needs some fresh air. At least, she needs to breath, because when she was in Gray's arm, she couldn't breath right. She never knew Gray could be that sweet, that hot, that... that... whatever!

Okay, maybe right now, she's starting to fall for him. Lucy opens the auditorium's door, slams it shut and stops running. She put her back leaning on the door, heavily breathing. What was that sentence?

Lucy put her hands in front of her mouth and covers it. She closes her eyes, remembering how close Gray was. Her heart is still pounding like crazy. The corridor outside the auditorium is dim, and nobody is there. All Lucy can hear is her heavy breathing.

She needs fresh air. Now!

Lucy makes her feet walk again. She still can't shake Gray's face off her mind. Lucy keeps walking until she's out from the school's building. She's standing on the yard, covering her mouth and blushing like crazy. The moonlight's shining her beautifully.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy turns her head, and sees Sting is walking towards her.

"Sting?" she says hoarsely.

"Why are you here?" Sting asks.

Lucy shakes her head, trying as hard as she can to calm her crazy beating heart. "I just need fresh air."

Sting looks at her. He saw everything, alright. He knew the reason why Lucy needs the so called fresh air. He remembered clearly just how close his crush was with that Gray. He maybe danced with Juvia, but he never takes his eyes away from Lucy.

He has to admit it. Lucy looks deadly beautiful. Sting smiles. He bows his body a bit.

"May I have the honor to take you to dance, my lady?" he asks.

Lucy looks at Sting. His blonde hair looks somehow really charming with his prince outfit.

"I don't want to go back to the auditorium," she says. "at least, not now. I still need fresh air."

Sting smiles. "Then, we can dance here."

Lucy stares at him blankly. "But we don't have any music."

Sting lifts his body, and walks towards her. He stretches his right hand. "I'm sure we can still dance beautifully without music."

Lucy stares at Sting's hand.

"Now, would a lady makes a young man like me keep waiting?" Sting teases.

Lucy laughs. "Alright." she takes his hand.

Then, out of nowhere, Sting is on his knees, takes Lucy's left hand and kiss it gently. Well, she starts to blush badly again.

"I still remember the hand that I kissed that day." Sting says. "It belongs to a beautiful young girl."

Lucy blushes. Great, not just Gray, but now Sting is also being sweet to her. _Too_ sweet. Sting stands up again, put his hand on her hip, positioning his body to dance. Lucy follows nervously.

_Please, my heart._, Lucy pleas. _Please calm down a bit!_

Then, they start to dance. With no music. Only smooth breeze. Sting spins her and catches her perfectly.

"You're a great dancer." Lucy says.

"Well, I have to be one, or else I can't take my goddess to the dance stage." Sting replies.

Lucy chooses to say nothing. She has a feeling that when she says anything, Sting will reply her with something that makes her heart beat three times faster.

Sting spins her for the last time, before hugs her. Lucy widens her eyes. Alright, she blushes crazy and her heart beats abnormally.

Sting hugs her tight, his left hand firmly wrapping Lucy's waist while his right hand holds Lucy's hair.

"S-Sting?" Lucy calls. She practically doesn't do anything. Her mind goes blank.

"Let me enjoy this moment, Lucy," Sting whispers softly. "let me be closer to you than anyone else right now."

Lucy gulps down. She really can't think at all.

Sting sighs softly. "I like your smell," he says. "I like everything about you."

Lucy stays silent.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you earlier. I really thought you're some kind a goddess who just arrived here. You looked deadly stunning." Sting says again. "You're driving me crazy, Lucy. All I can think about ever since I came to this school is you."

Lucy blushes.

_Uh-oh._, she curses. _Please don't tell me I'm falling to two people._

* * *

**Finished !**

**So, what do you think about this chapter ?  
**

**Do tell me with your reviews !**

**:D**


	17. Saturday

**Hello everyone !**

**I'm back witht the seventeenth chapter !**

**Enjoy !**

**:D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Lucy can't remember how she went home. She can't even remember what she did after she went back to the auditorium. She can't remember how she reacted when she saw Gray and Sting. Her mind just went blank and she didn't remember a thing.

Well, except for her dances with the two cool guys.

She sighs. Today is Saturday, which means her school is off. Well, it's probably a good idea to take a stroll out there. It's warm and windy, perfect to cool her mind. Lucy walks out from her home.

"Lucy-_nee_?" Wendy calls. "Where are you going?"

"Just a walk," Lucy answers. "oh, and if Gray or Sting or anyone else come and look for me, just tell them I won't be back until sunset."

Wendy knits her eyebrows. "Did something happen yesterday at the ball?"

"No," Lucy mutters. "why?"

Wendy shrugs. "Because you're acting strange. No stories about yesterday, so I thought there's something happened."

Lucy smiles then pats her sister's head. "I'm fine. I'm off!"

"Is your sister okay?" Layla asks Wendy, three minutes after Lucy left.

Wendy shrugs. "Pretty sure something happened yesterday." Wendy says.

Layla chuckles. "Maybe she just needs time."

"Time for what?" Wendy asks.

Layla smiles. "To figure out who has her heart."

"Huh?" Wendy asks confusedly. "Isn't it Gray-_nii_?"

Layla shakes her head smoothly. "Sometimes, dear," she says. "your heart is destined to someone you can never expected."

* * *

Lucy walks in silence. Well, it's not like she has someone beside her to talk to. And she keeps thinking about her dances last night.

She doesn't hate the dances at all. Well, despite her crazy heart beat, the dances were sweet and touching. She can't believe Gray and Sting have that side. And yeah, she's pretty sure she's falling for them.

Both.

Ugh, why does she have to fall to two different people? And the top of it all, it's Gray! Gray Fullbuster! Her childhood friend! They've been friends for thirteen years, and why now she has that... ugh... _love_ for him? But that makes her wonder too. Since when does Gray have that feeling towards her? As far as she knows, Gray has never changed his attitudes towards her.

_Or maybe I just couldn't see it._, she mutters.

And, Sting! Sting Eucliffe! The new guy in her school, in her class! She just met him like, a week ago, and she's already falling to him! Gosh, something is wrong with her!

And... Wait, what is that sound?

Lucy stops walking. She blinks twice to recognize her surroundings. She has been walking in a deep thought, she didn't look where she's going. Okay... Trees, gate, ah! This is her school!

Lucy perks up her ears and listens to the sound. Sounds like bounces. She knits her eyebrows. Is someone playing basketball? Well, since today is Saturday, the school opens its gates for students who has clubs activities. But, as far as she knows, basketball club should be in a day off today.

Feeling weird, Lucy walks towards the gym. She peeks her head in and saw him. The pink haired guy with tall build is shooting basketballs. Natsu Dragneel.

He's sweating and his basketball jersey soaked. But he keeps his concentration and shoot the balls into the ring. He shoots, the ball hit the ring's edge and bounces back and he takes it. He dribbles it and runs for a while, comes back to the shooting area and shoots again. It goes in.

Lucy smiles. So this is why that guy could hold the captain position. He works hard to achieve that.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy gasps. All of the sudden, Natsu is standing in front of her, sweat dripping down. Lucy laughs.

"Just happened to pass by." she says.

Natsu gives off his toothy grin. "You have any plans?"

Lucy shakes her head. "Why?"

Natsu grabs her hand, and pulls her in to the gym. "Why don't you accompany me?"

Lucy laughs. "Okay, accompany you for what?"

"Just see me play." Natsu says.

Lucy feels strange but she let it be. She doesn't have anything to do, so maybe this is good to fill her time.

"Where's Lisanna?" Lucy asks. It's rare to see Natsu here without Lisanna, his childhood friend.

"She's at home," Natsu answers. "kind of drunk last night. Here, sit here."

Lucy sits down on the reserved players bench. "She's drunk? What did you do to her?"

Natsu sits down beside Lucy and grabs his towel. He starts to wipe off his face. "I did nothing," he grins. "but for some reason, she was so happy last night, she just drank any kind of drinks she saw."

Lucy rolls her eyes. She's sure Lisanna was just beyond happy to be able to dance with Natsu. Lucy looks at Natsu who's drying his hair. She laughs. "Here, let me do it."

She grabs the towel, stands up, and bows her body a little to dry off Natsu's wet hair.

"How long have you played?" Lucy asks. "Your hair is so wet."

"Around two hours maybe?" Natsu answers. "I don't really know."

"Have you always play on Saturdays?" Lucy asks.

"Sometimes," Natsu answers. "especially when I wanted to cool off my mind."

Lucy chuckles. "From what?"

"Things that bother me." Natsu grins.

Lucy rolls her eyes. She laughs. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure this time there's something that bother you a lot, seeing you're soaking wet."

Natsu laughs. "Damn right."

"And if I make a fair guess, it was caused by a girl."

Natsu laughs again. "Are you a superhuman or something?"

Lucy laughs. "I think I hit the spot."

Natsu smiles. "Yeah, a girl." he admits.

"What did she do?"

Natsu shakes his head.

"Hey, don't shake your head!" Lucy protests. "I'm not done drying your hair!"

"Sorry," he mutters. "well, she danced with some other guys."

Lucy stops her movements then laughs. "Oh my," she chuckles. "you're jealous?"

Natsu pouts. "It's not funny."

Lucy laughs again. Okay, this guy sure is cute. Sure, last night, Lisanna danced for a while with Gajeel, and Natsu is jealous? So he does like Lisanna.

"Why wouldn't you confess to her?" Lucy asks.

Natsu's face becomes red. "I can't do that."

"Why?"

Natsu stays silent for a while. "I don't think she has the same feelings as I do."

Lucy grins then rubs Natsu's head with the towel. "I'm sure she feels the same."

"How come you know?" Natsu asks.

"Duh!" Lucy complaints. "Lisanna told me by herself, that she loves you!"

Natsu gasps. Lucy chuckles. "Now that's a secret. Don't tell her that you knew about it from me. I mean, now you both like each other, so just confess already!" Lucy slips off the towel. "There, you're dryer than before."

Natsu stays silent. Rather, he just stares at who-knows-what blankly.

"Natsu?" Lucy calls. "Natsu!"

"U-uh?" Natsu mutters. "What?"

"Do you still wanna play or not?" Lucy asks.

Natsu blinks twice. "O-oh, yeah." Natsu answers. He stands up and grins. "Thanks for drying my hair."

Lucy nods then sits down. Natsu walks towards the field.

"... Lisanna...?" he mutters, thinking of what Lucy have told him.

* * *

Natsu pants heavily while sitting on the bench.

"Here." Lucy gives him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." he says then gulps down the water immediately. "Gosh, this is better."

Then, silence come upon them.

"Oi, Lucy." Natsu calls.

"What?"

"What makes you think the girl that I like is Lisanna?" Natsu asks.

Lucy chuckles. "Like there's another girl." she mutters. "Come on, Natsu! She's your childhood friend, so I'm sure she's closer to you than anyone else!"

Natsu chuckles. "I have another childhood friend."

"Huh?" Lucy asks. "Who?"

Natsu smiles. "Before you ask, my other childhood friend was a girl. I became friends with her for about a year. I met her three years before I met Lisanna."

Lucy stays silent and listens to the story.

"I met her when I was two. We became friends rather quickly. She was so cute, so innocence and so kind. We played together everyday, until she moved out from the town. It has only been a brief year, but I really enjoyed it. You know, I was just a small kid back then, but I remembered her. Above all of the childhood things, I remembered her perfectly. It's like the memories I had with her for a year won't go away. And three years later, I met Lisanna."

"Are you still in contact with her?" Lucy asks.

Natsu shakes his head. "But I know she's doing just fine."

"How?"

Natsu smiles and stops for a while. "Friend instinct." he grins.

Lucy laughs.

"So, how did you met with Gray?" Natsu asks.

Lucy stops laughing. "Why did you ask?"

"Why can't I ask?"

Lucy smiles. "I met him when I was three. I couldn't exactly remember it, but I remembered that I was extremely shy back then. And he was the first boy who talked to me."

Lucy laughs. "I was so scared back then when he talked to me. And he cried too when I was crying out of fear. He thought he did something wrong and I was mad at him. Come to think of it, I guess it was the most embarrassing introduction."

"We played together everyday, until today. It's kinda amazing you know, how I managed to put up with him for thirteen years." Lucy laughs.

Natsu smiles.

"Do you miss her?" Lucy asks. "Your other childhood friend, I mean. What was her name?"

"Yeah, I do miss her a lot." Natsu admits. "And her name? I don't exactly remember.. I called her Angel, as far as I remembered."

"Why did you call her Angel?" Lucy asks.

Natsu grins. "Because to me, she was so beautiful, like an Angel."

"How sweet is that?" Lucy teases.

Natsu laughs. "Hey, I'm hungry. Have you eaten lunch?"

Lucy shakes her head. Natsu smiles. "Wanna have lunch with me?"

Lucy thinks for a while. "Sure, why not?"

Natsu stands up. "Wait for me. I'm going to take a shower. Be back soon." As soon as he said that, Natsu runs off.

Lucy lays her back and smiles.

* * *

**Done !**

**So what do you think about this chapter ?**

**Please tell me via your reviews !**

**:D**


	18. Lunch Time

**Hello everyone, I'm back !**

**I know I should be studying, but I just can't help myself !**

**I need to write !**

**Well, in any case, this is the eighteenth chapter .**

**Please enjoy !**

**:D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu are walking out from the school. The pink haired guy had taken his shower. The two of them now are walking to find their lunch.

"How many bottles of shampoo did you use?" Lucy teases.

Natsu grins. "Oh I don't know," he teases back. "around five maybe?"

"No wonder your club couldn't afford to buy new jerseys," Lucy teases. "the money is up to buy you bottles of shampoo."

Natsu laughs. "Our jerseys are still nice."

"Ha-ha," Lucy laughs bitterly. "your jerseys have gone through a lot. Million times soaked in sweat, million times got laundried, million times dried under the sun, million.."

"Shut up." Natsu pouts. His face looks shy. "It's not my fault our jerseys have gone through a lot."

"You know," Lucy changes the subject. She feels bad seeing Natsu pouts when she teased about the jerseys. "your club sure is something. Among all of the other clubs, your club has the most practice."

"Well, can't be helped," Natsu comments. "basketball club has always been FTHS's pride, so we have an obligation to maintain that."

"I'm sure this year you can win the nationals." Lucy cheers.

Natsu nods. "Yeah, to go international is my dream."

"I'm sure you can." Lucy says. "You're a great captain."

Natsu smiles. A little flashback plays in his mind.

* * *

flashback

* * *

"_I know you can, Natsu," The girl he called Angel said. "you're a great kid."_

_Natsu looked hesitated. "Do you think I can fulfill it?"_

_Angel looked determined. "Of course, and I'll be cheering for you!"_

* * *

end of flashback

* * *

"Say, Lucy," Natsu calls. "will you cheer for me?"

Lucy looks at Natsu confusedly. "Why? For what?"

Natsu grins. "Cheer for me so I can fulfill my dream. The more people cheer for me, the more I believe that I can fulfill my dream."

Lucy puts her index finger under her chin. "Sure, why not?" she replies. "I'm good at cheering."

Natsu gives his grin. Then, his eyes see something taped on a wall. He glances it a bit.

"Hey, Lucy," he grabs Lucy's arm and they stop. "look at that." he points to the paper taped on the wall.

"What is that?" Lucy asks and follows Natsu's pointing.

"There's a book exhibition." Natsu informs. "On next Saturday. Wanna come?"

Lucy's eyes glints. "Sure, I'd love to! I love books!"

Natsu grins. "I'll take you there." Natsu says. "Consider this as my thanks for your willingness to cheer me."

Lucy laughs. "Alright, whatever. Where shall we meet?"

Natsu thinks off for a while. "I'll just pick you up." he says.

Lucy blinks twice. "I can go to the exhibition myself. Let's just meet there."

"Are you afraid Gray might see us together?" Natsu teases.

"Shut up," Lucy grumbles. "but I mean, isn't it easier if we just meet at the exhibition?"

"I still wanna pick you up." Natsu says stubbornly.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Fine, you can pick me up."

Natsu grins. "Where's your house?"

"It's on..."

"Wait," Natsu puts up his right hand, cutting Lucy. His left hand is carrying his sport bag. "no need to tell me where."

"Huh?" Lucy asks confusedly. "But you..."

"I know, I know," Natsu cuts off again. "but I just remember something."

"What?"

"Well, I must send you home when sunset. So, either way, I'll know where your house is." Natsu answers.

Lucy rises one of her eyebrows. "Send me home?"

"Duh," Natsu says. "of course I have to send you home. It's dangerous for a girl to walk home alone."

"And did you just say _after_ sunset?" Lucy emphasizes.

"Uh-huh." Natsu replies. "Lucy, I still wanna spend my time with you. Do you think after lunch we won't do something else?"

"Well, will we do something else after lunch?" Lucy asks back. "And how come you wanna spend time with me?"

"Lucy," Natsu growls. "you're my friend, aren't you? I'm sure there is no law saying I can't spend time with my own friend. And yeah, we'll do something else after lunch."

"Well, I _am_ your friend, but.."

"Then, it settles!" Natsu cut. "Come on, Lucy! Why don't you accompany me today until sunset?"

Lucy rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine." she says.

Natsu grins. "Well then, shall we off? I'm starving."

Lucy smiles and laughs.

* * *

"Here we are."

Natsu takes Lucy to a small shop, quite far from their school. The shop is quite small, but it feels cozy and homy. Natsu slides open the door.

"Come on, Lucy!" he grabs her hand and drags her to a couple seat at the corner.

"This shop is really nice," Lucy comments then sits down. "I didn't know there's this kind of shop here."

"I always came here whenever I'm hungry or I just finished my practice." Natsu says. "Their udon is the best."

He waves his hand, and a small boy comes up.

"Hey there, Racer!" Natsu says hello. "What's up?"

"Hey, Natsu-_nii_," The boy with long nose and slim figure says hello too. "up for the usual?"

Natsu grins and nods.

"Okay," Racer wrote it down. "oh? Who is this?"

"She's my friend," Natsu replies. "her name is Lucy."

"Oh hello there, Lucy-_nee_," Racer says. "may I take your order?"

"One bowl of udon." Natsu replies.

"I ask her, Natsu-_nii_." Racer comments.

"I'll just have what he said." Lucy answers while chuckling.

"Good choice, miss!" Racer praises. "Our udon is the best in the world!"

"Hurry up and cook it for us," Natsu rubs off Racer's head. "and give me lots of broth."

Racer nods then runs to the kitchen.

"You seem know them well." Lucy says.

"I ate here countless times," Natsu replies. "so I knew the owner and his family well."

"Is that Racer the only child?" Lucy asks.

Natsu shakes off his head. "He has plenty of siblings. Cobra, Sorano, Brain, Midnight and Hoteye."

"Wow, what unique names." Lucy comments.

Natsu laughs. "Apart from their youngest sister, the only daughter, Sorano, others created those names. They said those names were their stage name."

Lucy laughs.

"Except Sorano thought it was silly, so she didn't make any." Natsu says.

"I'd say they are creative." Lucy comments.

"I wanted to know Racer's real name." Natsu dreams off.

"Huh? You didn't know?" Lucy asks. "I thought you knew them well."

"All I know about true name is Sorano's. I don't know others. They never told me, even if I ask." Natsu sighs.

"Well, I prefer their stage names better." Lucy says.

"Oh, there's our udons!" Natsu grins happily.

* * *

"Wow, I'm full!" Lucy says happily.

Natsu pats his stomach satisfically. He ate three bowls of udon, and he's extremely full. "That was paradise." he mutters.

"The udon is sure delicious!" Lucy says. "I should come here more often!"

"You can come with me after I'm done practicing." Natsu grins.

Lucy clasps her hand. "I'd love to!"

"But make sure you didn't bring Gray or Sting or anyone else along." Natsu teases.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to know!" Natsu pouts. "When they knew about this place, they will come here more often, then I might didn't get any seat!"

"You're silly," Lucy laughs. "and stupid. But fine alright, I won't bring anyone else."

"Good! Cause this place is our secret place!" Natsu grins. "I don't even tell Lisanna about this!"

"Something must have hit you," Lucy mocks. "did I ever say I wanted this place to be our secret place?"

Natsu pouts. Lucy laughs.

"Argh, fine, alright!" she surrenders.

"You're truly are a good friend." Natsu praises.

"I became your friend ever since a week ago." Lucy adds.

Natsu grins, and stands up. "Okay, hours before sunset. Let's have fun!"

And they do have fun. They chat about anything, laughed at their silliness, teased each other, and Natsu teased a young boy until he cried and Lucy smacked him. The little boy's mother came and smacked Natsu too. He got two big bumps on his head. Lucy laughed all along, while pressing a bag full of ice on top of Natsu's bumps. He pouted but then laughed too. He said he was pretty sure the boy's mother had a barbarian blood inside, because she sure knew how to hit hard.

They had lots of fun together, they barely notice the sunset comes.

"The sunset is here!" Natsu says. "Gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought.."

"Chill out, captain," Lucy winks. "I've told my parents I won't be back until sunset."

Natsu _phew_s. "Okay, shall I take you home?"

Lucy nods. They chat along the way.

"This is my house." Lucy says and stops.

Natsu takes his look. He whistles and nods. "Okay, got it."

"Well, thank you for taking me to a walk today." Lucy smiles.

Natsu grins. "See you on next Saturday."

* * *

**Done !**

**So, what do you think about this chapter ?**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seem boring and the characters are OC ._.**

**Please review !**


	19. Admit

**Hello, everyone !**

**I'm back !**

**:D**

**I just realized that I made a stupid mistake on the last chapter. Fortunately, ****zin-chan-luvs-u**** told me. Thank you ! :3  
**

**It was supposed to be OOC **_**not**_** OC, gosh I forgot to type one 'O'. I'm so sorry !**

**In any case, please enjoy my nineteenth chapter !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Lucy opens her house's door and hums.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Whoa!" Lucy turns her body. "Gray! What are you doing here? You surprised me!"

Gray stares at Lucy. "Sorry," he mutters. "Wendy said you won't be back until sunset, so I waited you here."

"Oh?" Lucy asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you happy?"

Lucy blinks twice. "What?"

"I asked you whether you're happy."

"Well, of course I am. Why?"

"I saw Natsu-_taichou_." Gray says. "What is he doing in front of your house?"

Lucy blinks twice. Uh-oh? Is Gray... _jealous_?

"He's doing nothing," Lucy answers. "he just sent me home."

"Why would he send you home? And since when you and him became friends?"

"How rude," Lucy pouts. "are you saying I shouldn't be friends with him?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implicitly said so."

"Why are we arguing anyway? I'm asking you a question."

"Question_s_. And since when you became so... protective?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Gray. We're not kids anymore."

"I didn't say you're an adult."

"Are you saying I'm a kid? Is that what you mean?"

"Didn't say that either."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I just want you to answer my questions."

Lucy put her hands on her hip and pouts. "He was just sent me home. Nothing more."

"Well, what are you doing before Natsu sent you home?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Can't I ask?"

"Well, it's not like you _can't_ ask.."

"Then just answer me."

"Are you mad about something? You're so sensitive."

"I'm not mad."

"Then what? Pissed off? Upset? Angry? Disappointed?"

"Just answer me, Lucy."

"Gray, something is wrong with you."

"Why won't you just answer me? It's not that hard."

"Gray, clearly you're in a bad mood."

"Am not."

"Don't lie to me. You're suck at lying."

"So do you. Answer me, Lucy. Or should I change my question?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you take a stroll without me? How did you exactly meet Natsu? Why did he send you home?"

"That's three."

"Stop running away. Just answer them."

"Fine!" Lucy growls. "I was just... Well, I wanted to clear off my mind so I took a stroll. I didn't tell you, well, because... Ugh... I just wanted to be alone for a while! And I met him when I accidentally passed by school. And he sent me home because I'm his friend!"

"Lucy, you had never wanted to be alone, not in this past thirteen years. Why now? And how come Natsu was in school? What was he doing?"

"Well," Lucy mutters. "can't I be alone? He was there to practice."

"Why did you want to be alone?" Gray asks. "Do you think I'm annoying? Do you feel bad because I... I did _that_ to you yesterday?"

"No, geez, Gray!" Lucy snaps. "I didn't feel bad! Not at all! It's just.."

"What?"

"Ugh! Gray, that was the _first_ time you ever did something like that to me!"

"So?"

"I was surprised! I mean, we've been friends for thirteen years, and suddenly boom! Everything kinda changed since yesterday."

"But you shouldn't pulling yourself away, Lucy."

"I'm not pulling away! Gray, look, okay? I'm... I feel really embarrassed about yesterday. You had never done that to me. So..."

"What?"

"I need time."

Gray stares at Lucy then sighs. "I thought you hated me."

Lucy blinks twice then she walks closer to Gray. He's sitting on her couch, his face looks down. Lucy sits next to him.

"Why? Why did you think like that?" she asks.

"Because you didn't take me to your stroll. I mean, I thought you wanted to distance yourself."

Lucy smiles. "Gray, I didn't want to distance myself. It's just.."

"You need time," Gray continues. "yeah, got it."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," Gray smiles. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I'm sorry if my action yesterday unease you."

Lucy chuckles. Well, his _and_ Sting's actions unease her actually. But she's kinda happy having them did that to her. Lucy shakes her head and looks at Gray softly.

"No, it's kinda... fine, actually."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not."

Gray looks at Lucy then he opens his mouth, wants to say something. But he closes it again.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Well," he mutters. "can I hug you?"

Lucy widens her eyes and she starts to blush. Gray blushes a little too. But Lucy smiles and nods shyly.

Gray puts his arms around Lucy. Lucy leans her body forward, allowing Gray to hug her tight. And he does hug her tight.

The hug is suppose to be longer and sweeter, if Wendy and Lyon hadn't stop it.

"Lucy-_nee_!" she yells, making Gray and Lucy let go of their hug.

"What are you doing?" Lyon asks. He sounds so cold.

"Uh, well, we.." Lucy mutters.

"Any problem?" Gray asks.

Lyon storms in. "Well, my problem is you, Gray!" he yells. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"What is _your_ problem, Lyon?" Gray asks back. "It's not like I had never hugged Lucy before."

"Well it matters now!" Lyon says. He looks upset. "It matters to _me_!"

"Huh?" Lucy and Wendy ask confusedly at the same time.

But Gray understand. He widens his eyes, slowly realizing what his twin brother meant. ... No way.

"You.."

Lyon hissed. "Any problem with that? And just shut your mouth."

"Since when.."

"Shut up," Lyon cuts Gray. "let's go home."

"You.."

"Let's just go home." Lyon says and pulls Gray's arm so he stands up. Gray is still so confused, so Lyon drags him out.

Lucy look at the brothers confusedly.

"So?" Wendy breaks the silence. "Just what are you doing with Gray-_nii_? Why are you hugging? And who is the pink haired guy who sent you home?"

* * *

"Lyon, wait!" Gray runs, chasing his brother.

He wakes up from his confused state couple of minutes ago. And now, he and Lyon are walking back home. But Lyon takes steps further.

"Lyon!"

"What?" Lyon calls.

Gray stops running and walks along with Lyon, beside him.

"Are you serious about earlier?"

Lyon glances his twin brother. He actually feels bad when he knew he's falling with the same girl Gray loves, but he just can't help it. Lucy has his heart.

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Gray can't believe it! His brother loves the same girl as he is! How come he never realized it?

"I don't know," Lyon admits. "but I kinda notice it when I treated her to some food after school that day."

"Are you seriously chasing her?" Gray asks. Please, he doesn't want his brother to be his rival! How cheesy is that?

Lyon doesn't say anything.

"Lyon!"

"Yeah!" Lyon answers. "I'm seriously chasing her, stupid!"

Gray feels something hard hit his face. "You.."

"Look here, Gray," Lyon says. "I'm chasing her until she tells me her true feelings. If she rejected me, I'll... I'll move on."

"And if she..."

"There's no way I'm letting her go. And that means, it's my win." Lyon continues.

"Damn you."

Lyon smiles. "Sometimes, it's not that bad to rival your own brother."

"Ha-ha."

"Besides, it's not just me who become your rival."

"There's someone else?!"

Lyon nods. "Sting."

"Sting?!"

"Stop yelling, you moron," Lyon complaints. "yeah, him."

Gray rolls his eyes.

"This is going to be a serious fight." Lyon says.

Gray chuckles. "I ain't letting her go away," he says. "she's mine."

"We'll see about that." Lyon grins.

* * *

**Done !**

**I felt really embarrassed with my... ugh... mistakes ._.**

**In any case, please review !**

**:D**


	20. Start

**Hello everyone !**

**:D**

**I'm back with the twentieth chapter !**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favs, and follows :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"Lu-_chan_! Good morning!" Levy hugs Lucy.

"Good morning too, Levy-_chan_." Lucy puts down her bag on her table.

"It's so rare for you to come alone. Where's Gray?" Levy asks.

Lucy shrugs. She has waited for Gray for about twenty minutes at her home, but he didn't show up. So Lucy decided to walk to school alone. She wonders why Gray didn't pick her up this morning.

"Are you having a fight with him?" Levy asks.

"Well, I don't think so." Lucy murmurs.

"Maybe you upset him or something?" Levy asks again.

"Well..." Lucy mutters. "Maybe."

"What did you do to him?" Levy asks happily.

Lucy thinks for awhile. "Levy-_chan_, do you think letting someone else sent you home is a wrong thing to do?"

Levy blinks twice. "Why did you ask me that?"

Lucy sighs then tells Levy what happened yesterday.

"So that is why Gray didn't pick you up." Levy comments.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asks.

"Of course not, Lu-_chan_," Levy says immediately. "but I can't say you're right either."

"Why?"

"Lu-_chan_, have you ever heard the word," Levy puts up both of her index fingers. She bents them a bit. "jealous?"

Lucy blushes as she slowly understand what Levy means.

"Should I say sorry to him?" Lucy asks.

"That's up to you, Lu-_chan_." Levy smiles. Then she suddenly gasps. "Lu-_chan_." Her voice suddenly sounds serious.

"Hm?"

"If you feel bad making Gray feel jealous, does that mean..." Levy leans her body forward a bit. "you _love _him?" she emphasizes.

Lucy blushes.

"Ha!" Levy says excitedly. "Finally! Talk about time!"

"Levy-_chan_!" Lucy panics. "Look, I'm _falling_, so..."

"Works for me the same." Levy hums. "So, when will you confess to him?"

"Levy-_chan_!" Lucy panics. "I'm not going to confess to him! Not this fast! And I still have to figure out my feelings for Sting..."

"Sting?!" Levy shrieks.

"Sssshhh," Lucy puts her right index finger on her mouth. "not so loud. And Lyon..."

"Lyon?!" Levy shrieks again.

"Levy-_chan_!" Lucy comments. "I said not so loud!"

"Bu-bu-but..."

"I know," Lucy mutters. "this is troublesome."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'll figure this out somehow."

"Figure what out?"

Lucy turns her body instantly. She's surprise, yes, but she turns around immediately because she knows who has that voice.

Yep. Sting Eucliffe.

"Sting!" Lucy and Levy screams together. "Gosh, you surprised us!"

Sting chuckles. "I can see that." He puts his bag on his desk, drags his chair and sits beside Lucy. "So? Figure what out?"

Lucy blushes and Levy chuckles. Sting blinks his eyes twice, eager to know.

"It's girls' matter." Levy says.

Then, their class's door opens, and Lisanna comes in along with Erza and Cana. Lisanna looks rather upset.

"Morning guys," Levy says hello. "what's up with you Lis?"

They drag each chair they can grab and Lisanna sits beside Levy.

"I'm upset." Lisanna says.

"Why?" Levy asks.

"By the way, where are the boys and Juvia?" Erza asks.

"I'm here." Sting raises up his hand.

"Others."

"Juvia came already," Lucy points the girl's desk. Her bag is on top of the desk. "but she always waits for Gray in the morning, so she's downstairs now."

"Waiting him to come." Levy adds. "So, Lis? What makes you upset?"

Lisanna sighs. "Natsu."

"Huh?" Levy asks. "Why?"

Lisanna stomps her feet. "He didn't pick me up this morning!" she roars.

"Whoa, easy there, girl," Sting comments. "don't go ka-boom."

"Shut up," Lisanna mumbles. "why didn't he pick me up today?"

"Maybe he's busy or something? Or maybe he has the morning..."

Levy looks at Lucy and both of them snaps, realizes something.

"Morning practice!" they both exclaim at the same time.

"But why Sting didn't join?" Lucy wonders.

"There are no morning practices," Sting adds. "if there are, they should have contacted me."

"So, it's not morning practice," Levy concludes. "well Lis, you're not the only one who wasn't pick up. Lucy too."

"You mean Gray didn't pick you up?" Cana asks.

Lucy nods.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sting asks. "It's not like you didn't have my number."

"Well, I have, but..." Lucy stops. She _does_ have Sting's number. He gave her yesterday night, when he asked her about today's homework. Since yesterday was Sunday, they chatted long. It's not like he said anything romantic though.

"I can pick you up, you know," Sting adds. "just tell me your address."

Levy kicks Lucy's leg and she winced. Lucy gives Levy a small glare and the blue haired girl chuckles.

"Okay." Lucy says. "I'll tell you next time, when Gray is so mean."

"You too, Lucy?" Lisanna says. "I wonder what happened to Natsu. He had never left me like this."

"Maybe he needs to do something." Erza deducts.

"But he could at least call me!" Lisanna protests.

"Well, you can always ask him why." Levy suggests.

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't be upset Lis," Lucy cheers. "boys always did that."

"Did what?" Sting asks.

"Unpredictable." Lucy answers.

"Aren't girls love unpredictable things?" Sting teases.

"Shut up." Lucy mumbles, but she blushes. Levy grins.

"And yesterday, on Saturday, he didn't call me at all!" Lisanna adds.

Lucy's mouth suddenly shuts. Yesterday Saturday... She and Natsu had a walk together, right? And, Lucy just remembers that Natsu _indeed_ didn't touch his cellphone at all.

"Did he usually calls you?" Sting asks.

"Well, at least once a day." Lisanna mutters. "He didn't call me at all! Not yesterday nor the day before!"

"Maybe he ran out of battery." Erza guesses.

"He can charge it." Lisanna protests.

"Maybe there's something wrong with his phone?" Erza asks.

"He could call me via his house's phone or he could just come to my house! We're living close to each other!" Lisanna protests again.

"Come on, Lis," Cana interrupts. "don't be so... paranoid. It's not like Natsu is still a baby. He could take care of himself."

"Yeah, Cana's right, Lis," Levy continues. "you should try to stop worrying about Natsu. I'm pretty sure Natsu doesn't want you to worry about him too."

"He's dense, so how can you're so sure about that, Levy." Lisanna mutters.

"Well..." Levy thinks. "a girl's instinct?"

"I'm worried about Natsu." Lisanna sighs.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

"Well, Lucy, you maybe understand this better. Natsu is the captain of FTHS basketball club, right? Do you have any idea how big, how large his fan club is? Can you imagine how I feel when those girls ran to him and hugged him, and he just laughed?" Lisanna protests. "Can't he understand about my feelings?"

Lucy sighs. Sometimes, she thinks Lisanna is way _too_ protective on Natsu. Sometimes, Lucy would say in her mind: _poor boy_.

"Well Lis," Lucy says. "I can't say that it is wrong for Natsu to behave that way. I mean, because he has fan club, he could become an excellent player. You know what they say: cheers make you strong."

"But I don't want anyone to hug him that way." Lisanna pouts.

"Don't monopolize, young lady," Sting barges in. "some boys hate it."

"You're one to talk." Lisanna grumbles.

"Now, now," Levy cuts. "don't fight please. We're friends."

"I wonder why those four haven't come." Erza changes the topic. "And where's your Gajeel, Levy?"

"He has morning practice." Levy answers. "Those four..."

Right on cue, their class's door opens again, and the four who they are talking about come. Lucy looks at Gray and Lyon. They look somewhat... miserable?

"Natsu!" Lisanna stands up instantly.

"Yeah?" Natsu puts his bag on his desk. Juvia tails behind Gray, while he and Lyon walk toward their desks.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday and the day before?" Lisanna asks. "I'm deadly worried about you!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Natsu apologizes. "I thought you're still dead drunk so I didn't call you. I thought you need plenty of rest."

"That's not an excuse, Natsu!" Lisanna protests.

"Sorry, Lis." Natsu smiles.

Lisanna _hmph_s and sits down again.

"Lis? Are you mad at me?" Natsu asks.

"Leave me alone!" Lisanna roars.

Natsu steps back a little. "Well, okay..." he mutters. He can't deal with an angry girl well.

"So, Gray?" Lucy turns her body and faces Gray. She gulps down a bit, seeing how gloomy Gray and Lyon's expressions are.

"Hm." Gray mutters.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"No." Gray answers.

"Are you sick?" Lucy asks.

"What do you think?" Gray asks back.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy asks.

"What do you think?" Lyon asks.

"Are you guys mad at me?" Lucy asks for the third time.

"We're not." Lyon and Gray answers at the same time.

"Yep, you guys are definitely mad at me." Lucy mutters.

"Are not." Lyon and Gray stubbornly says.

Lucy sighs. "I'm so sorry if I make you guys mad. I'm just... I'm gonna..." Lucy sighs again. "I'm just gonna shut my mouth, so you guys could cool down."

Lyon and Gray's eyes soften, hearing Lucy's voice. Her voice is so sad, so guilty. But when they see Sting, remember that he is their rival, which turns out Sting also knows that both of them are his rival, Lyon and Gray's face darken again.

Levy chuckles. The jealousy aura lurking around those three boys is so see-through.

_Lu-_chan_._, Levy says in her mind. _You have three wonderful boys fell deep with you._

* * *

**Done !**

**I'm so sorry for Lisanna fans, I made her character kinda awful in this one ._.**

**In any case, I love to read your reviews !**


	21. The Unfinished Sentence

**Hello everyone !**

**I'm back with the twenty first chapter ! Sorry I updated it long, my school is almost over so I had tests everyday. Luckily, tomorrow I'm free so I'm updating this story !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Dislcaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT'S BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

It's lunch time and Lucy's walking to the rooftop to catch up with her friends, when she saw someone she knew. She tilts her had, wondering where that someone is going to. She decides to follow him.

Natsu sits down on the school yard's green grass and sighs.

"Why are you sighing?"

Natsu turns his head and he sees Lucy. The blonde girl is looking at him with smile, her hands are holding her lunchbox.

"Hey there." Natsu says hello. "Why are you here?"

"You're replying me with a question?" Lucy chuckles.

Natsu grins. He then pats his side. "Here, sit here."

Lucy walks closer and sits beside him.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Natsu asks.

"Same goes for you." Lucy says.

"I ask first." Natsu grins.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "I was about to walk upstairs when I saw you. I felt curious as you didn't go to the rooftop. So I followed you here. Besides, I don't think I wanted to go to the rooftop anyway."

"Why?" Natsu asks.

Lucy sighs. "I think it's better I don't eat there. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Are you avoiding someone?" Natsu asks.

Lucy laughs. "Since when you connected so fast?" she teases.

"I'm not that slow connected!" Natsu protests.

Lucy laughs again. "Yeah, yeah, you hit the spot."

"Really?" Natsu asks. "Who?"

Lucy stops laughing and stares at the grass. It's a long silence for both of them, although it's just two minutes silence.

"If you don't want to say, I won't make you." Natsu says.

Lucy smiles and shakes her head. "Nah," she says. "it's nothing actually. Not a big deal. I guess I just need some space."

"What for?" Natsu asks.

Lucy shrugs. "Things." she replies softly.

Natsu looks at the blonde and smiles. "What kind of shampoo did you use?"

"Huh?" Lucy turns to Natsu and asks confusedly.

"Answer me." Natsu hums.

"Why should I?"

"It's not a difficult question, is it?" Natsu asks back.

"No, but..."

"Is it apple?"

"Huh?"

"Your shampoo's smell." Natsu chuckles.

"Why does this even matter to you?"

"Because I like the way your hair smelled." Natsu smiles softly.

Lucy blinks then takes some strands of her hair and sniffs it.

"You can smell it?"

"I have a pretty good nose," Natsu says proudly and taps his nose. "is it really apple?"

"No, it's Chrysanthemum." Lucy answers.

"What is that?" Natsu asks.

"It's a flower." Lucy chuckles.

"It smells really good." Natsu takes some Lucy's hair in his hand and leans his body forward. He sniffs the smell and breathes it in.

"Are you heaving a headache or something? Or maybe you tripped and destroyed part of your brain?" Lucy teases. "Or is there anything wrong between you and Lisanna?"

Natsu keeps breathing in Lucy's hair's scent. "Why did you ask?"

"Cause you seemed not normal." Lucy says.

Natsu laughs. He lets go off Lucy's hair.

"I guess I hit the spot." Lucy mumbles.

"I'm not fighting with Lisanna, if that's what you mean." Natsu answers.

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Lucy mumbles. "Why is Lisanna so mad with you this morning?" Lucy asks.

Natsu shrugs. "How should I know?"

"You're her childhood friend."

"Still doesn't change the fact that she's a girl and I don't understand how girls think."

"Why didn't you call her last Saturday?" Lucy asks.

"Why?"

"She was so pissed off, you know," Lucy says. "she was so worried about you and you didn't call her at all last Saturday and yesterday."

"Should I call her?"

"Why didn't you?"

Natsu sighs. "I thought she still dead drunk. I heard that you need plenty of sleep and rest when you drunk."

"That's why you didn't call her?" Lucy asks to confirm.

"I knew she hate when her sleep is disturbed. I surely didn't want to get one of her tantrums so I didn't call her." Natsu answers.

"I see." Lucy mumbles.

"I didn't know this is the reason she was so upset." Natsu sighs.

"What's with the sigh?" Lucy chuckles. "If you're feeling so bad about it, just go to her and apologize."

"It's not that." Natsu says.

"So?"

He sighs again. "I don't know... I just... I think she's... being someone else lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asks.

"Well, I think... She's being way too protective on me."

Lucy blinks then laughs. "Oh my!" she says between laughs. "You think she's protective?"

"Don't laugh at me." Natsu grumbles. "Well, don't you?"

Lucy laughs again. "Gosh, you're so funny. How come a girl become so protective towards her boyfriend? Not that it's impossible, but-"

"Lisanna is not my girlfriend!" Natsu protests.

"Oh well, soon to be." Lucy chuckles. "Natsu, she's just scared on the fact that she might lose you."

"She won't lose me." Natsu protests again. "I won't going anywhere."

"I mean your feelings, stupid!" Lucy says. "Your heart! Lisanna's scared on the fact that you might fall in love with someone else."

Natsu gasps and blushes.

"See?" Lucy teases. "She scared that you would blush towards someone else, other than her. She's so totally in love with you, that's why she protects you. That's why she became the closest girl to you."

Natsu doesn't say a thing at stares at the grass.

"Why won't you confess to her?" Lucy asks. "Not that I want to butt in your business."

Natsu doesn't say anything and Lucy keeps looking at him. After a long four minutes pure silence, Natsu opens his mouth.

"Because..."

TENG TENG TENG~

"Oh man, lunch break is over!" Lucy grumbles. "Should we go back now? You can finish whatever you wanted to say earlier anytime."

Natsu grins and stands up. "Sure, sure."

Lucy smiles and stands up. Then the two of them walk together to their class. Natsu is walking behind Lucy, and she didn't know that the pinky haired boy is smiling.

"Yeah, I'll finish what I wanted to say sometime later." Natsu murmurs.

The wind is gently blowing, eager to see what's going to happen.

* * *

**Done !**

**Now this is short -_-**

**In any case, I'm waiting for the reviews !**

**:D**


End file.
